Trio Supernova
by AriesFireQn
Summary: After the birthday party, Edward leaves Bella claiming danger. Jasper/Alice ignore each other when not in the presence of family. Emmett/Rose are breaking up. Carlisle/Esme don't know what to do. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. LEMONS LATER. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Prologue

Happy Reading

DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.

STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.

**Summary**

Begins after the birthday party, Edward leaves Bella claiming danger not knowing she already figured out the real truth behind his leaving. Alice and Jasper stay in the same house but don't speak except out of courtesy and no one knows what happened between them. Emmett and Rose are having problems as he begins to see her for who she truly is and because of that she does not love him anymore. Bella feels betrayed by her best friend Alice for not telling her; unsure if she wants to forgives her as she realizes their relationship will never be the same, stops listening to her talk about her visions and how they are supposed to make people happy in the end. Carlisle and Esme want their family back together but don't want to interfere, also realizing that trust has been broken and must be rebuilt. Then we found out who we truly are together, The Captivating Trio whose bond kept them together and burned up anyone who tried to break it.

**Prologue**

Edward must really think I'm stupid and oblivious to not have figured out the truth, boy was he an idiot. I guess it takes one to know one, because I am a bigger idiot than he was to believe his shit all this time. That thought alone made me wonder what I ever saw in him, ah yes my self esteem booster.

Jasper would never have attacked me if Edward had not hurt me in the first place. I know it in my soul and Jasper also showed me that night as I watched him step back when I looked directly at him. I never saw bloodlust in his eyes just lust, longing and love while I did see bloodlust in everyone else's eyes, except Emmett's. He was stuck between worrying about me and worrying about Jasper, whom he did not want to hurt in protecting me. That's the night I realized that suspicions were correct, that Jasper is not given the due amount of credit that he so deserves and that Emmett is taken for granted simply because he loves to joke around.

The two oddballs out, Emmett and Jasper, it was also because of them that I fit in so well as the only human amongst vampires.

No, I place all the blame at Edward's feet, he should not have ran away if he loved me so much. Isn't love something to be fought for and won, was my love not worthy of being fought for? I always knew I was not considered his equal, but I loved him and he made me feel wanted. Coming from someone who always felt plain and simple, it was a change that my self esteem craved for years. I always knew it was too good to be true, he just finally showed me that during his time tearing my world apart in the woods.

I knew while he was destroying my world that my birthday party incident was just an excuse for the real cover story. I was just too numb at the time to mention anything, too numb to react properly and be pissed; too numb to do anything but take the shovel of bullshit he was feeding me, too numb to realize that it had all be a scam in the first place, too numb to scream that I knew the truth and be able to walk away with some of my dignity left.

Instead, I let him shred what little peace of mind I have left to bits leaving me stumbling after him begging him, "Please don't leave me. Please Edward I love you."

As the days went by my pain would turn to rage that he could be so selfish, self centered and conceited thinking that he could do that shit to me and not feel some remorse at the condition that he left me in. That he would not care enough to come back and check on me to see that I was doing alright, that him nor any of the other people who claimed to be my**_ family_** never came back to take care of Victoria. What happened to them loving me like family and taking care of our own, what happened to them being there for me, protecting me from their world?

It didn't help that I still kept my grades and appearances up at school, but I started spending time with Jessica, Lauren and Linda turning into something I never wanted to be. I started acting out, hanging with the wrong crowd, getting into trouble, smoking, drugs and alcohol. I was smart enough not to lose my virginity although there was several times that it almost happened. I believe my behavior contributed to the deaths of my loved ones even though I was not there, sick person that I am I wouldn't listen to anyone tell me otherwise.

Neither Billy nor the rest of the pack blamed me, but I blamed myself. No one could make me believe otherwise until the two oddballs came back and convinced me to believe in myself. They helped me with my rage and showed me that I am loved, appreciated, beautiful and worthy.

Even thought they had their own problems they helped me with mine and I in turn helped them as well. The bond that formed between us went beyond physical, beyond emotional, beyond mental to the very essence of our being.

The longer we spent together the closer that we got, and soon we discovered that a love blossomed between us that are as hot as the supernovas that we love watching. Our love burned hot and bright, God help anyone who got in the way.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_**Couple days after the birthday party…**_

"You……don't…….want……me?" I stutter trying to make sense of the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"No, Bella I don't and I don't love you either. You are not good enough for me."

"Please Edward, please don't do this. Don't you know that I love you?"

"You'll get over me and I'll have my distractions to keep me busy."

"Please don't leave me. Please Edward I love you" I beg as he kisses me gently on the forehead before zipping into the woods leaving me stumbling after him in a pain filled haze.

_**1 month later….**_

"Bella! Bella, wake up now! Were you out with those girls again last night?" Charlie yells.

"Ugh, Charlie chill out" I grumble pulling the pillow over my head.

"Stop calling me Charlie, what kind of example can I present to everyone else if my own daughter won't listen to me and obey the law?" Charlie roars in anger and frustration.

"A bad example" I reply my voice void of emotion as I roll over look out the window as I hear Charlie shuffle his feet some more.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry he hurt you, but you have to get over him and live your life. He's not coming back for you and he's not worth you destroying what's left of your life. I know it hurts, sweetheart, but it won't always, and the pain will go away."

"It hasn't yet," I reply softly as sobs start shaking my body and I curl up into a ball.

Charlie quietly shuts the door knowing that he's said enough and there's nothing more he can do about my pain that's eating me alive.

_**Another 2 months goes by…**_

Bella gets in trouble for getting into fights with Lauren and Jessica, beating them up for talking about her behind her back.

Bella then breaks Mike and Tyler's nose for pestering her to go out with them after she has continuously told them she was not interested.

After that she gets expelled from school for 2 weeks which she spends on drinking binges.

_**Life changes…**_

Charlie and Jacob are watching a game on TV waiting for Bella to come back from the store to pick up the missing ingredients for dinner.

Hearing a knock at the door Charlie goes to open it and screams in pain as Victoria bites him and sucks him dry while Jacob stands frozen in terror clutching the phone. Just as he hears his Dad say hello Victoria attacks draining him and all Billy hears is Jacob gasp, "Dad they're real" as he screams into the phone, "Jacob!! NO!! Jacob!!!"

Bella comes back to find the Billy and a couple of the boys from the reservation standing in front of the house with a couple of police cruisers. Stumbling out of the truck she runs for the house tripping over air several times until she reaches the front steps where Sam Ulley catches her and holds her against him as she screams, "DAD!!! JACOB!!!" over and over again as sobs wrack her body.

Bella collapses to the ground still wailing in pain as the EMT sedates her.

The funerals are held two days later and none of the Cullens showed up, but the police give Charlie a great send off as does the pack for Jacob. Billy asks Bella to move in with him but she declines insisting that she stay in the house as her own punishment for hurting the only one who has been there for her.

Renee and Phil come down for Charlie's funeral and attempt to get Bella to come back to Florida with them. Bella goes into a screaming fit, shocking both Renee and Phil into silence as they leave and return to Florida as Billy promises to keep an eye out on her as they pack keeps an eye out on Billy.

It was right after Renee and Phil that Bella was walking around the house collecting supplies to clean the house that she found the note Victoria left.

_Dearest Bella,_

_When I showed up at your house I had every intention of killing you, but then your father answered the door and I thought what better way to cause you as much pain as I am in than to kill the one you love the most. Now you truly know what it's like to suffer as I have suffered._

_Farewell until next time,_

_Victoria_

What tore me up the most was that she wrote the entire note in their fingerprints and their blood. I broke down into a catatonic state screaming my head off; no one came near the house hearing the screams ripping through the air. By the end of the next day my catatonic state remained and I sat in between the two outlines of the last people I loved, who believed that I would conquer my pain. I whimpered every now and then when the only thought that crossed my mind was how much I had failed them.

Just as I reached for the knife that was lying on the floor next to me I was engulfed in a pair of solid cold arms that offered the comfort that I really didn't know I needed at the time.

My mind blanked, the room and darkness swallowed me as I inhaled the mixture of their scents that created a welcoming comfort in the oblivion that I sought.

**Jasper POV**

"How could you do this to me, Alice? What happened to love, honor and cherish? Were our vows nothing but a farce EVERY FUCKING TIME you said them?"

"Jazz" Alice begins to plead.

"DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT!! YOU LOST IT when you started FUCKING HIM!!! Did _**EITHER**_ of you even care what this would do to Bella?"

Then it dawns on me as I see the evidence on their faces, "You were never going to tell her were you? You used the birthday party as an excuse to hide the truth you couldn't tell her about."

Jasper turns to Carlisle and Esme asking, "How long have you known about their affair?"

But upon feeling their shame closes his eyes and turns away in disgust shutting out their feelings of regret as he runs up to his room and slams the door.

The only thing coming from his room is a roaring unlike any other as he tears apart the room in his fury, "I can't believe you people, and how could you treat Bella this way?"

Finally silence as he slumps into a corner staring out the window thinking about Bella and what she's doing now….

_**2 months later….**_

"Sign the papers or not Alice, there's nothing left to say" I say my voice lacking any emotions since I have long suppressed them some time ago. "My name has already been changed back to Whitlock and my finances, those you know about, have been separated from you and this fucked up family."

**Emmett's POV**

"BELLA BELLA BELLA!! That's all I hear from you. What happened to our life before she came along? Emmett you're not listening to me!" Rosalie shrieks as she snatches my game from my hands throwing it against the wall to smash into pieces.

I stand up snarling at Rose as the family rushes in to see what is happening. Jasper sends me a much needed dose of calmness as I close my eyes and turn away from her in disgust.

"You know why it's all about Bella _**Rosalie**_" I sneer, "because she accepts me for who I am and does not force me to love someone who is more concerned about her beauty than someone else's feelings. Our whole relationship has been about YOU and what YOU want; you never ask me what I want to do, where I want to go, what interests me. NOTHING!!! NOTHING about me, everything is all about you, ALWAYS. Bella talked to me it was about _**my**_ interests, she _listened_ to _**me**_."

"I've had it with this farce of a marriage, Bella is my friend and we left her there because Edward and Alice are whores who can't keep their private parts private and separate."

"As for you two, our supposed _**'parental units'**_ neither one of you stuck up for Bella, who gave up everything for this family. She put herself in danger time and time again and the second Mr. Douche decided he couldn't hack it enough to tell her the truth, we up and left her."

"Neither of you discussed it with the rest of us, neither of you asked for the opinions of anyone else. We didn't have a family meeting to get everyone's thoughts on the subject; you just _**caved**_ to the two whores in the family. What kind of family are we that we didn't discuss how _**everyone**_ felt about leaving Forks? What kind of parents are you" I sneer, "When the only two people you are listening to are the ones who are doing the most damage to this _**family**_?"

"Some_** family**_ we are, well I've had enough, and I'm going back for my friend, praying that she'll forgive me and still want to be my friend. God help you all if anything has happened to her you will all be sorry. Jasper, are you coming with me?" I ask heading upstairs to pack as the others are left in silence.

"Yes, Emmett, I'm with you" Jasper says going to his room and packing the minimum of clothes before waiting for me at the garage door. As I make my way down I toss some papers on the couch.

"I'm divorcing you Rosalie and this fucked up family, my name has been changed back to McCarty. Goodbye and good riddance _**family**_" I sneer on my way out as Jasper follows me tossing his luggage in my jeep before hopping onto his Ducati.

_**Four days later…**_

**Jasper POV**

I felt such a pure unadulterated wave of agony that I cry out and almost crash my beauty. I braked hard skidding in the middle of the empty road breathing deeply as I crumble off the bike to my hands and knees on the ground. I reach up to grip my chest where my heart should be trying to rip it out so the pain will go away hearing Emmett calling my name from a distance.

Just as he touches me I see stars then Bella's face streaked with tears screaming then holding a knife to her throat.

"Bella" we both gasp out at the same time, "we have to hurry."

We would later wonder about the stars and being such in synch with each other.

**Emmett POV**

I hear screaming in my head and it's not coming from the radio I have turned up high. I then hear Jasper cry out and I look up in time to avoid hitting him as he brakes hard and skids into the middle of the road. I hear a ringing in my ears as I get out of the car and my chest starts ripping apart, I struggle to him concerned as I watch him crumble off his bike to his hands and knees. I call out to him hearing my voice coming from a distance as I grip my chest where my heart should be trying to rip it out so the pain will go away.

Just as I touch him I see stars then Bella's face streaked with tears screaming then holding a knife to her throat.

"Bella" we both gasp out at the same time, "we have to hurry."

I would wonder later what really happened but right now we needed to get to Bella before anything else happened to her.

"Can you ride your motorcycle?" I ask Jasper hissing as I feel electricity run through me as I continue touching him.

Jasper shakes his head as I close my eyes and reach inside me to gather what strength I have left as I pick up his bike and stash it in my jeep while Jasper pulls himself into the passenger side.

The second I'm in the driver's seat I gun the engine and speed the rest of the way (back roads of course) to get to Bella's house. I skid to a halt in the driveway jumping out with Jasper as smell the faded scent of Victoria lingering around the outside of the house. The smell thickens as we get closer to the house along with the scent of wolves, we both growl in anger as we split up to enter from both sides of the house.

While Jasper goes around to the back of the house, I inch towards the front door looking in the window to see Bella sitting in the outlines of two bodies. I clutch at my heart at the same time she does as I see an image of her, Jasper and I hugging in a circle.

I whimper in pain looking up to see Bella reach for the knife that was lying on the floor next to her, then hear Jasper in my head scream NO at the same time I do as we both rush forward engulfing her in our solid cold arms. Jasper and I gaze at each other feeling the electricity shoot through us again as we hold Bella in our arms offering her comfort that we really didn't know we needed at the time.

My mind blanked, the room and darkness swallowed me as I inhaled the mixture of their scents that created a welcoming comfort in the oblivion that I sought.

**Jasper POV**

I spend the rest of the ride trying to calm myself and Emmett down, but after that image of Bella holding a knife to her throat I am far from calm. I close my eyes and concentrate all my strength on sending out calming vibes and just as I get that to work, I feel the Jeep skid to a stop. I open my eyes instantly smelling the faded scent of Victoria lingering around the outside of the house. The sickly sweet smell thickens is mixed in with the scent of wolves as we get closer to the house. We both growl in anger as I suggest splitting up and entering from both sides of the house, Emmett agrees as I go around to the back of the house.

As I get closer to the back of the house I could still smell the faint scent of Victoria but a stronger scent of wolf as I inch towards the kitchen door gazing at the destruction. I open the door quietly crouching automatically as my mind reverts back to the soldier that I used to be. I smell Bella's tears and feel the agony of her pain as I reach the door leading to the living room. Seeing Bella sitting in between the outlines of two bodies breaks my undead heart and I clutch at chest at the same time she does as I see an image of her, Emmett and I hugging in a circle.

I hiss in anger as I see Bella reach for the knife that is lying on the floor next to her, then hear Emmett in my head scream NO at the same time I do as we both rush forward engulfing her in our solid cold arms. I gaze at Emmett feeling the electricity shoot through us again as we hold Bella in our arms offering her comfort that we really didn't know we needed at the time.

My mind blanked, the room and darkness swallowed me as I inhaled the mixture of their scents that created a welcoming comfort in the oblivion that I sought.

As I drift unconscious I hear Emmett and I asking the same questions: What did we do by leaving her? It didn't even look like our leaving helped at all, if anything it looked like it made it worse.

_DAMN THEM!!!!!_ We both roar in our heads as we are engulfed by red light feeling Jasper's power magnified between the three of us as we are engulfed in a furious rage unlike any that we have ever encountered. As Bella's rage mixes with that of mine and Emmett's our minds explode; all three of us see thousands of stars encase our psyche then images of black female panthers, male elks and grizzly bears converge mixing.

The images continue to flash until stopping embedded and superimposed on top of each other as the red light fades to be replaced by a deep blue glow that blinds our minds.

Our rage and fury fade to be replaced by calmness as peaceful as the ocean in the eye of a storm, and we all float in that calmness as we come back into ourselves kneeling wrapped in each other's arms, our foreheads pressed together.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness and Understanding

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_DAMN THEM!!!!! We both roar in our heads as we are engulfed by red light feeling Jasper's power magnified between the three of us as we are engulfed in a furious rage unlike any that we have ever encountered. _

_As Bella's rage mixes with that of mine and Emmett's our minds explode; all three of us see thousands of stars encase our psyche then images of black female panthers, male elks and grizzly bears converge mixing._

_The images continue to flash until stopping embedded and superimposed on top of each other as the red light fades to be replaced by a deep blue glow that blinds our minds._

_Our rage and fury fade to be replaced by calmness as peaceful as the ocean in the eye of a storm, and we all float in that calmness as we come back into ourselves kneeling wrapped in each other's arms, our foreheads pressed together._

**Bella POV**

I felt like I was floating on air, I am so comfortable and then I realize that I am not at home on the floor but lying on a down mattress.

I thought I was dreaming and as I open my eyes to look around the room I realize that I am in an unknown room.

I am wrapped securely in incredibly comforting arms – cold hard arms that tighten when I attempt to move.

Keeping my eyes closed I try to reign in the joy that courses through me from the feel of not one but two sets of cold strong arms around me - their coolness reminds me of the family that left me and makes the whole in my heart fill up again. Their scents remind me of who they are – the two oddballs out, Emmett and Jasper, the only reasons I fit in so well that stupid family that didn't want me.

"Where are we? Why are you two here? You should have left me to die, I'm not worth your time or effort, everyone I touch or that comes into my life, I put in danger. Edward was right to leave me, no matter that his reasoning was based on a bullshitted lie."

"_**YOU**_ are worth it," Jasper says as Emmett finishes, "and so much more."

I ignore their comments continuing on with my rant because I need to get it out and I feel myself getting angrier again.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK? Just tell me that you didn't come back on his behalf? Although it would be like him to send someone else since he couldn't take time from fucking someone else to care enough about what happened to me? After all I wasn't _**good enough **_for him to begin with."

I finally open my eyes refusing to look at either of them as I pull myself from their grasp and sit back against the head board.

Emmett releases me as does Jasper, and without their hand on me my rage starts to build up again. I can feel it as it comes from somewhere deep inside my soul where it has festered ever since _**he**_ left me.

They look at each other wincing as if they can both feel what I am feeling but I ignore that and continue on.

I wince in pain because without their touch I feel lost again, like I did before they showed up but I was not going to say that out loud for fear that they are just here to check up on me before leaving me alone again.

"You never answered my original question? Where are we?"

"We're in a guest bedroom at the Cullen house" Emmett says quietly.

"Why now? All this time you had to come back, why now? Why not when I really needed someone to be here for me?" I ask seething in anger.

I turn my head to the right and see Emmett watching me with cautious eyes as if I might disappear or start cursing him out since the last time I saw him was when Jasper was struggling to get out of his arms and attack me.

Reaching out to grasp my hand again I frown as Emmett's eyes turn sad when I flinch back.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what happened and just so you know, I didn't want to leave with the rest of the family. I should have at least stopped by to say goodbye or to give you my number so you would have someone to stay in contact with in case anything happened."

Emmett lowers his head and gazes at his hands quietly saying, "Everything inside of me is ripping apart because I wasn't here to protect you when you needed me the most. Family doesn't abandon family, no matter what. I am truly sorry and I hope that you can forgive me in time."

I sit quietly for a moment in anger taking in his words and realizing that I should never have blamed him because he is not the one at fault here, just another victim of the circumstances surrounding me.

"I forgive you Emmett because it wasn't your fault, they forced you to leave. I just needed to hear you say it out loud. But I am still angry."

I turn my head to the left and see Jasper watching me with fear in his eyes, fear of how I will react to being wrapped up in the arms of the vampire who tried to kill me the last time I saw him.

"Jasper, it was never your fault and don't attempt to apologize for something that is in your nature, you were a victim just like we were. I was the clumsy one, Edward was the jackass for throwing me into the glass plates, and Alice was the dumbass for having glass plates at the birthday party of a klutz."

"You were not responsible for what happened that night; in any way, shape or form so if you are going to apologize, let it be for something other than what you are."

"Plus if you really think about it you had more than just your bloodlust to contend with, and Edward's was doubled because I am his singer so that gave you a little extra pull as well. I've had a lot of time to think about the events from my birthday party and in all honestly that's probably what pushed you over the edge."

"Bella what are you talking about?" asks Jasper as Emmett realizes the truth.

Emmett looks at me while talking to Jasper, "You had to deal with ALL of our bloodlust, except for maybe Carlisle's. Every one of us was lusting, even if just a little for Bella's blood that night, more so Edward. Then he made it worse when he threw Bella into the glass plates and made her slice her arm open."

Jasper looks like he's about to say something then closes his eyes contemplating the words that Emmett and I have spoken.

"That incident was minimal compared to all the other dangerous incidents that have happened since meeting you guys and becoming involve with your family. I mean I thought you guys really wanted me as part of the family and I felt so abandoned when you all left without saying anything. Alice was supposed to be my best friend and _**she**_ didn't even bother to come say goodbye."

I give him the time he needs and turn my head to Emmett saying, "You did the right thing by holding Jasper back, things would have gotten out of hand if he had attacked me and he would have been blamed for something that was not his fault at all."

Finally I feel Jasper move closer as he whispers, "Thank you Bella, but I am truly, beyond a doubt, sorry that I was forced to leave without having the opportunity to come and speak with you."

"I'm more disappointed and hurt because you guys didn't even come back for Charlie's funeral, because even if Edward told Alice not to look I'm sure she would have anyway. If she didn't say anything it could be either because she didn't _**want**_ to say anything or because _**Edward**_ told her not to."

"Bella, Alice never say anything, she would have…" Jasper starts.

"Yeah, riiiigggghhhttt" I snort derisively, "I'm pretty sure she had other things or people on her mind."

"Bella…" Emmett starts

"I knew" I whisper brokenly, "I knew right from the beginning but I didn't say anything because I AM the wronged person here, not them. I blame them both – him, "I sneer softly, "because he said he loved me and would never hurt me, and her," I snarl, "for faking a friendship – our friendship, she used as a cover for her lies."

I take a deep breath tears falling silently down my face as I continue in fury, "I would have walked away and let them be together because that's how giving I am. But now because of their lies," I snarl as my fury escalates to match exactly how it was last night when they found me.

"Bella" they both caution quietly as they each grab one of my hands calming me down considerably before I can erupt again.

I scream as my back arches off the bed and they both hiss in pain as more of our essence is transferred between each of us – Emmett and I get more of Jasper's empathic ability as Jasper and I get more of Emmett's strength while Emmett and Jasper get more of my humanity and soul.

I open my eyes floating again on the lake of calmness in the eye of the storm as they both breathe in as well feeling the calmness.

**Jasper POV**

I frown in amazement as I realize that I don't need to push calmness at Bella because just as Emmett and I touch her we are both able to calm her down from the rage that was about to erupt.

"Bella, I'm curious, when we touched you last night right before…um….and now your rage immediately disappeared. Last night I saw and felt something that I have never felt or experienced before."

"You were so angry and filled with so much rage and pain, it was overwhelming and I should honestly have been having a hard time holding on to my calm, but I'm not."

Bella interrupts, "I don't think the rage is all mine. I felt both of your angers and rage as well. That was after this flash of red light that engulfed me when both of you were touching me."

Looking out the window at the night sky she continues quietly, "There were also stars and images of panthers, tigers, elks, deer and bears. Then all of the rage was replaced by calmness like I've never felt before in all my life."

"I felt like I was floating on a raft in the middle of an ocean at the eye of a storm. I never felt that calmness while taking care of Renee, not while living with Charlie and definitely and definitely not while dating the douche bag."

I sit up with Bella's hand still in mine excited about the possibilities of what we are discussing, but mostly excited because I had the same experience when Emmett blurts out, "DUDE!!! I experienced the exact same thing, but I'm just a little confused about what it all means. I mean I know what the bear means, or at least I think I do. But as for the other images I'm not sure, I was hoping one of you might be able to explain that."

"Emmett, didn't I hear once that the grizzly bear is your favorite animal to hunt" Bella asks quietly.

"Yes" Emmett says thinking about it.

"If you think about it, the bear also represents who you are – strength to be reckoned with. You have always been the muscle in the family, the protector, the strongest member that everyone goes to in case of fights."

"Hmm, you're right Bella, but what about the other images?" Emmett asks.

I sit up more saying, "I think the elks represent me because they are so strategic in their thinking patterns as well as extremely courageous. The deer could be either of us because we are always hunting them. As for panther I think I'm kind of stuck on that one."

**Bella POV**

"I think the panther and tigers represent me – they appeared to be female – at least that's the impression I got. Female panthers and tigers are the heart of the pride, they take care of everyone else making sure that their mates are well taken care of, hunted for, they watch over the cubs to make sure nothing happens to them, etc."

"Hmmm, that makes sense." Jasper says, "But what about the stars and the red light? The calmness at the end and the eye in the middle of the storm, what do you think that means?"

Emmett clears his throat, "I think the red light represents all three of our angers and rage, we are all angry for some reason or another, Bella for us abandoning her and whatever has happened since we left, me at for Rosalie taking advantage of our marriage and not caring about me at all, you for Alice and Edward's betrayal. The both of us for Carlisle and Esme, you know…."

"What happened after you guys left…" I start to ask before I am engulfed by a vision from both of them.

_**Jasper POV**_

"_How could you do this to me, Alice? What happened to love, honor and cherish? Were our vows nothing but a farce EVERY FUCKING TIME you said them?"_

"_Jazz" Alice begins to plead._

"_DO NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT!! YOU LOST IT when you started FUCKING HIM!!! Did __**EITHER**__ of you even care what this would do to Bella?"_

_Then it dawns on him as he sees the evidence on their faces, "You were never going to tell her were you? You used the birthday party as an excuse to hide the truth you couldn't tell her about."_

_Jasper turns to Carlisle and Esme asking, "How long have you known about their affair?"_

_But upon feeling their shame closes his eyes and turns away in disgust shutting out their feelings of regret as he runs up to his room and slams the door. _

_The only thing coming from his room is a roaring unlike any other as he tears apart the room in his fury, "I can't believe you people, and how could you treat Bella this way?"_

"_Sign the papers or not Alice, there's nothing left to say" I say my voice lacking any emotions since I have long suppressed them some time ago. "My name has already been changed back to Whitlock and my finances, those you know about, have been separated from you and this fucked up family."_

_**Emmett's POV**_

"_BELLA BELLA BELLA!! That's all I hear from you. What happened to our life before she came along? Emmett you're not listening to me!" Rosalie shrieks as she snatches my game from my hands throwing it against the wall to smash into pieces._

_I stand up snarling at Rose as the family rushes in to see what is happening. Jasper sends me a much needed dose of calmness as I close my eyes and turn away from her in disgust._

"_You know why it's all about Bella __**Rosalie**__" I sneer, "because she accepts me for who I am and does not force me to love someone who is more concerned about her beauty than someone else's feelings. Our whole relationship has been about YOU and what YOU want; you never ask me what I want to do, where I want to go, what interests me. NOTHING!!! NOTHING about me, everything is all about you, ALWAYS. Bella talked to me it was about __**my**__ interests, she listened to __**me**__."_

"_I've had it with this farce of a marriage, Bella is my friend and we left her there because Edward and Alice are whores who can't keep their private parts private and separate."_

"_As for you two, our supposed __**'parental units'**__ neither one of you stuck up for Bella, who gave up everything for this family. She put herself in danger time and time again and the second Mr. Douche decided he couldn't hack it enough to tell her the truth, we up and left her."_

"_Neither of you discussed it with the rest of us, neither of you asked for the opinions of anyone else. We didn't have a family meeting to get everyone's thoughts on the subject; you just __**caved**__ to the two whores in the family. What kind of family are we that we didn't discuss how __**everyone**__ felt about leaving Forks? What kind of parents are you" I sneer, "When the only two people you are listening to are the ones who are doing the most damage to this __**family**__?"_

"_Some__** family**__ we are, well I've had enough, and I'm going back for my friend, praying that she'll forgive me and still want to be my friend. God help you all if anything has happened to her you will all be sorry. Jasper, are you coming with me?" I ask heading upstairs to pack as the others are left in silence._

"_Yes, Emmett, I'm with you" Jasper says going to his room and packing the minimum of clothes before waiting for me at the garage door. As I make my way down I toss some papers on the couch._

_  
_"WOW!" Emmett and Jasper gasp and I inhale sharply asking, "WHAT! Was that?"

"I think that was a vision of what happened after we left. You asked and it just showed you?"

"Has that ever happened before Bella?" Jasper asks as Emmett struggles to calm down.

"Emmett" I say soothingly placing a hand on his cheek to caress it lightly, "she can't hurt you anymore. We're here for you, precious."

"Precious?" Emmett looks up grinning.

"Yes, because you are precious to me – everything about you is precious Emmett and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Just then my stomach growls and I place my hand on it rubbing it softly.

"Bella, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I haven't eaten since Charlie's funeral. I just…I went into a catatonic state after…." I struggle to breathe as the memories of what happened come back to haunt me. Emmett and Jasper scoot closer and swallow me in their arms offering comfort.

"Bella" Jasper asks softly, "what happened when we left? What happened to Charlie?"

"Victoria….she came back…the police think it was an animal attack but I knew better, the pack knew better. Then I found this, it was the final straw" I said pulling the note out of my pocket and showing it to them.

_Dearest Bella,_

_When I showed up at your house I had every intention of killing you, but then your father answered the door and I thought what better way to cause you as much pain as I am in than to kill the one you love the most. Now you truly know what it's like to suffer as I have suffered._

_Farewell until next time,_

_Victoria_

"Bella is that blood?!!!" Emmett gasps in shock and growls in anger.

"Charlie and Jacob's blood" I say as my stomach grumbles again.

"Emmett, let's get her some food. I think there might be something edible left in the house, if not we need to head further out."

"Please can't we all go together, I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-want to b-b-b-be alone right now, I can't…I can't be alone right now. Please."

With my head down and my eyes closed I didn't see the look exchanged between the two of them as they sense my extreme feelings of abandonment.

They grip each of my hands tighter as they both Emmett says, "Look at us Bella."

I look up distraught with tears in my eyes as Jasper says softly, "Bella we will never leave you, and you can count on us. Together forever, okay precious, we are going to be here for you as long as you want us to be."

"Together forever" I whisper quietly as they each wipe they tears from my eyes and I take a deep breath.

"Jasper, since when can you be this close to me?" I ask quietly as they both get off of the bed.

"I think it's because of whatever happened between us last night at your house, but we'll talk more about it after you shower and we get you fed, ok?" Jasper says as they help me off the bed.

As I head towards the bathroom in the guest bedroom that we were currently in, I don't see them exchange glances nor Emmett hold up the note that Victoria left.

I do sense their anger but could not understand why they were angry so I figured I would talk to them about it after I showered.

Turning on the shower I purposely fail to look in the mirror, afraid of how I would look and unsure of whether or not I really wanted to see myself right now.

As I am standing in the shower with the feel of the hot water pounding down on my back I start thinking about what will happen now, where I would go, what I would do, I can't bring myself to go back to Charlie's house because I just might attempt to kill myself again.

**Jasper POV**

"Emmett, what are we going to do now? We can't let her go back to her house, she might try and finish the job she started before we got there."

"Well, I refuse to go back to that fucked up family. Maybe we should leave the state and go somewhere where the family has not moved before and start over. I think the three of us could use some down time to get our heads together and figure out what _**we**_ want to do, instead of what others want us to do."

"Think Bella would come with us?" I ask softly

I feel a wave of lust and embarrassment coming from the doorway then I hear Bella reply softly, "I would love to."

Turning I watch her shake her head as if to clear it as she looks down at the floor before continuing "but can we go somewhere deep in the mountains that's hard to get to? I can help out Charlie's will left me all his money and he had a nice sizable pension as well as some good investments."

"Bella, we have enough money to purchase anything we would need" Emmett says huskily as I feel his desire spike from nothing seeing her only in a towel.

"I know Emmett, but I need to take care of someone, it's in my nature and I just want to help."

I have been quiet this whole time just lost in the sight of Bella in nothing but a towel while I am trying to control my hunger for Bella then I feel a wave emanating from Emmett. His lust magnifies mine at the sight of all her bare skin just asking to be kissed and caressed that I feel an uncontrollable urge to take her on the counter right now.

I shake my head to clear it wondering where these feelings are coming from and cough low enough for him to hear as I say, "Bella I brought some of your clothes over from the house; maybe you should go change into them before you catch cold."

'Thanks Jasper" Bella says quietly turning to walk away, "Thank you both for everything."

"Emmett!" I hiss, "What was that?!"

**Emmett POV**

I've never really looked at Bella before and realized how beautiful she is, she doesn't have that _look at me_ beauty that Rosalie or Alice have, it's more subtle and suits her better.

I continue to stare at her taking in her long creamy legs and her pert breasts that would fit in the palm of my hands, just enough. I am overcome by so much lust that I can't think or hear what we are discussing until Jasper hisses at me.

SHIT!! FUCK!!!

I shake my head as if to remove the clouds filling it as I realize I was just thinking that about Bella. I wish she was _**my**_ Bella, no_** our**_ Bella.

Jasper growls too low for Bella to hear as he sends me a wave of calm as I watch Bella walk away.

DAMMIT!!!!

"Jasper, you felt that too, didn't you? What the fuck is happening between the three of us?"

"I don't know Emmett, but I think I know someone who may have some idea. I'll call him on our way to get something to eat and discuss it with him" Jasper says.

"Do you think Bella felt it?"

**Bella POV**

After I got out of the shower I realized that I did not have anything to put on so I grabbed a large towel wrapping it around my body before heading down the stairs to ask them about borrowing some clothing.

I found them in the kitchen standing at the counter talking, I take in their appearance and I am immediately consumed by lust seeing Emmett in his tight jeans and muscle shirt while Jasper is simply in low rider jeans with no t-shirt and barefoot.

I am taken aback by the sight and can't think of anything but dropping to my knees in front of the two of them and doing extremely dirty naughty things to them.

I wish they were mine, _**my**_ Jasper and _**my**_ Emmett, I could call them _**Ella's Boys**_. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!

My face flushes red in embarrassment as I realize exactly what I am thinking about, then gets redder because FUCK! Jasper can feel my lust.

"Think Bella would come with us?" I hear Jasper ask softly.

Trying to drown my lust with embarrassment I reply softly, "I would love to."

I shake my head to clear it of such naughty thoughts right now, mainly because I know they could never think of me in that way as I look down at the floor before continuing "but can we go somewhere deep in the mountains that's hard to get to? I can help out Charlie's will left me all his money and he had a nice sizable pension as well as some good investments."

"Bella, we have enough money to purchase anything we would need" Emmett says roughly and I look up to see him looking at me with desire radiating from his eyes.

The thought that he might actually feel desire towards me gives me a little confidence and brings me pleasure.

"I know Emmett, but I need to take care of someone, it's in my nature and I just want to help."

I turn to look at Jasper who has the same look on his face as well and my confidence soars as I realize that maybe, just maybe, they feel something for me. Something more than brotherly love, but before that can happen we need to get out of here.

As I finish getting dressed, thankfully in the comfortable jeans and t-shirt Jasper picked out I walk downstairs to sit on the couch and flick on the TV waiting for them to come join me.

I turn to the news and see my face plastered on it saying that I have gone missing and there is blood on what was left of the truck.

I'm starting to get confused as they show a blackened hulk of what's left of my truck as it sits smoldering crashed into a ravine a few miles south of the school.

"We thought you might want to make a clean break of it, Bella. You mentioned that you didn't want to return to your house and we had to make sure that we tied up loose ends so that no one would come looking for you" Jasper says quietly from the living room doorway.

"Look at it this way, we will never have to come back here again and no one will look for you" Emmett says coming to stand behind the couch.

"You're right, this might even fool Billy and the pack" I reply quietly as I turn off the TV and stand up to face them.

"You mentioned _the pack_ before Bella? What did you mean when you said that?" asks Jasper as Emmett tenses.

"The pack is the Ouellette tribe of wolves that live on the reservation, Jacob would have turned had Victoria not killed him when she did. Billy said it was just a matter of time before his change would have happened. I believe it was his great-grandfather that made the original treaty with Carlisle."

"However, I am hungry and I need to eat so let's get this show on the road. Is there anything here that you guys want to take with you? Pack it up now because the sooner we leave here the better."

**A few hours later**

I am sitting in a hotel room in Seattle finally eating and surfing the internet for potential plots of land in Colorado, Nevada, Utah and Wyoming, leaning towards Colorado because I would love the mountain air up there.

Just as I am finishing my breakfast I hear the hotel door open and my two beautiful men walk in laughing and joking. I turn around in silence and smile as I stare at them saying, "I love the sound of your laughter. It brings joy and happiness to my heart."

They both stop, smiling because they realize they have not laughed since they left Forks the first time.

"Why don't you go and take a shower while I pull up what I've found so far."

As I watch them walk towards the bathrooms in the suite we are renting for the day I am again overcome by so much lust that I have to take several deep breaths before I can return my concentration back to the important business at hand.

By the time they have finished their showers and gotten dress I have narrowed our choices down to three states that I know the Cullen family has not visited – Colorado, North Dakota and Wyoming.

Colorado because of the many mountains we could choose from, North Dakota because of the amount of space we could have, and Wyoming because many trails and mountain hideaways.

I put the three states in a bowl and was going to draw one and that would be our destination. I was swirling the bowl around when they came to sit down at the table with me.

"Our choices are Colorado, North Dakota or Wyoming. Who wants to choose?"

"Wherever you want to go is fine with us, Bella" Emmett says as Jasper takes the bowl from my hands saying, "So pick away."

I close my eyes and put my hand in the bowl pulling out a slip of paper.

Opening it up, I smile and say, "Colorado it is."

_It's not until we're on the road that Jasper realizes that he hasn't called his friend Peter to find out what is going on between the three of us._


	4. Chapter 4 Caring for each other

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_Wherever you want to go is fine with us, Bella" Emmett says as Jasper takes the bowl from my hands saying, "So pick away."_

_I close my eyes and put my hand in the bowl pulling out a slip of paper._

_Opening it up, I smile and say, "Colorado it is."_

_It's not until we're on the road that Jasper realizes he hasn't called his friend Peter to find out what is going on between the three of us._

It was comforting, mellow and adventurous between the three of us after what happened in Forks, we seemed to blend together completely. I am unsure of what triggered this blending but I think it had something to do with our grief and how we were touching each other that night.

When I remember the experience I remember being able to_** feel**_ both Jasper and Emmett's feelings, I _**felt**_ their rage and their pain.

From the moment both of them touched me I felt an electrical current run through my body, enveloped in cold steel comforting arms.

I felt my rage mix with both of theirs as Jasper's empathy ability was magnified before flowing into me and Emmett, then I also felt Emmett's strength of will but also just his strength in general. His strength helped the three of us form a bond as strong as steel, I feel as if we have now become a force to be reckoned with.

_I scream as my back arches off the bed and they both hiss in pain as more of our essence is transferred between each of us – Emmett and I get more of Jasper's empathic ability as Jasper and I get more of Emmett's strength while Emmett and Jasper get more of my humanity and soul._

_I open my eyes floating again on the lake of calmness in the eye of the storm as they both breathe in as well feeling the calmness._

Ever since then it has got to the point where we were finishing each other's sentences and voicing each other's thoughts before they come out.

We have not had a chance for a lengthy discussion about it although it is always on our mind as we get ready to start our journey together to our new home.

We decided that we would not worry too much about it since the experience did not bring any harm to us; instead it brought us closer together.

Closer than we ever thought possible and it helped us heal, not so much a quicker healing but a healthier one.

A healing that went deep into our souls allowing us to see each other in a different light, allowing a bonding between us that gave us a better understanding of each other.

We've decided to stop by Peter and Charlotte's, Jasper's friends from before the Cullens because Jasper thinks Peter might have some idea of what is happening to us. They live in Montana and the detour will give the delivery trucks the time needed to drop off our remodeling materials.

I am arranging for several storage lockers to be placed at the base of the driveway for those materials.

The decisions we have made since leaving Forks have been truly freeing and although neither Jasper nor Emmett said it out loud I know they feel the need to be away from the pain the Cullens had wrecked upon our lives.

Everything that we do is for us and discussed between us instead of us being told what, how and when to do it. Being able to make our own decisions and mistakes has helped us in our healing process.

Not once has Jasper nor Emmett felt overwhelmed by their bloodlust, I am so proud of them and have discovered myself falling in love with them as each day goes by.

It would only figure that we would want to be away from anything that represented them including any states that they had lived in before and Colorado was one of the few states they had not been to before.

Something about Edward not having any space for his piano, I laughed so hard I feel out the seat.

While in we were in Seattle it was decided that they would buy the house and property while allowing me to decide on the furniture and interior decorations, leaving the three of us combined to decide on the remolding.

We spent our last day before hitting the road sitting in front of the hotel computer looking for a decent sized piece of property close to Aspen, Colorado.

Turns out both of them loved skiing but didn't get the opportunity to go as much as they liked.

Something about Rose not wanting to get her hair messed up and Alice not having any "decent" stores to shop at, Uh Hello internet.

I was ecstatic to be moving close to Aspen, because I had always wanted to have the opportunity to learn how to ski, or snowboard.

I figured it would be an excellent way of learning how to overcome my clumsiness.

We decided on some land close to the Gunnison National Forest which would give Jasper and Emmett the ability to have hunting grounds close.

We found a house that would only need a little bit of renovating because it is already big enough for the three of us; however we wanted to have enough breathing space for each of us to have our own quiet areas if needed.

Their over protectiveness is not as smothering as Edward's was, maybe because I truly felt how much they are coming to care for me as I am them.

We wanted to be able to have as much privacy as possible, so that would need to entail buying up as much land around the property as possible.

We were also considering putting up an iron fence around the majority of the property to make sure that no one trespassed.

However, since our house would be further away from the fence we really didn't need to worry too much, we were just covering our bases.

The piece of land we bought is beautiful – full of natural beauty and over 3,000 acres of land; we were also in the process of purchasing more land that engulfed three lakes, two creeks, an array of wildlife, and countless outdoor recreation opportunities.

The place was secluded enough amongst the Pine trees with old growth Aspens surrounding the lot. We believed it would also take a lot of determination to visit us if a person really wanted to see us.

Our property is so high up on the mountain that it would give us an added advantage of seeing the stars and constellations like we wanted.

We agreed to customize the house with wood plank walls, more large windows, and an over sized master bedroom and bath. We wanted large windows to run across the front of the house, Emmett and Jasper would be installing them.

We also included a game room specifically for Emmett and a library for Jasper and I, it did not take us long to find out that Emmett loves reading as much as we do.

We would include enough space for a rather large kitchen, two additional bathrooms, a Jacuzzi room, a partially covered wrap porch, large four car garage, and includes two snowmobiles and a snow blower.

**Emmett POV**

Ever since we left Forks all I have been forced to concentrate on driving and hunting because I kept getting distracted by images of Bella's lips. It finally came to a head when I almost crashed my jeep.

Jasper noticed driving his motorcycle behind me and I felt him send me several severe waves of calm, which I was grateful for. It was just as well because right after I heard Jasper tell me that we should pull over for the night so Bella could get some rest.

By then we had reached the outskirts of Seattle and needed to refuel, allowing me to get some time with Jasper to talk to him about what I am feeling from both him and Bella. I figured we could do one final hunt before we hit the road.

Jasper is quite excited to do some remodeling, being able to put his own ideas into decorating. When he was with Alice she never let him do any of that, now that I think about it looking back I don't remember Rose allowing me to do anything like that either.

Jasper and I looked at each other grinning madly imagining building a house together for Bella and us. She giggled when we said in unison, "We would love to."

However, the next morning she found a spectacular house that would suite our needs just fine, still giving us the ability to do some remodeling.

Jasper finally remembered to call his friend Peter and we were going to make a detour to see him on our way to our place. It was excellent that things seemed to be falling in place for us and we are content and happy.

**Jasper POV**

Feeling the lust pouring from the jeep between Emmett and Bella is driving me crazy, even more so because Bella is projecting in her sleep. I sent her a wave of tranquility when I saw the jeep swerve and almost crash.

"Let's pull over for the night Emmett before we cross the border" I say pulling up next to the jeep before revving my engine and taking off towards the hotel I saw a little ways up.

As I am pulling to a stop in the parking lot I wonder if she is aware of the feelings of attraction that are flowing between the three of us and if this has anything to do with what happened between us in Forks before we left.

FUCK!!! We can't meet up with Peter soon enough, hopefully he will have some idea of what is happening. Something tells me he might have inkling, because ever since I have known him he just fucking knows shit.

Emmett and I had decided to purchase a truck for Bella, something we believed she would love to drive. We already had it picked out when we were on our first hunt in Seattle the other day and it would was being upgraded.

We found the perfect SUV, a blood red Dodge Durango, we even arranged for tinted windows.

We got it completely loaded with everything – power windows, locks, steering, 4 wheel drive, tinted windows and a sound system to rival the one in Emmett's jeep.

Hopefully she would love it as much as we loved picking it out for her.

**Bella POV**

I woke up gently snuggled in the cold comforting arms of the two that have started to make me whole again.

Emmett is my pillow as I have wrapped myself around him with my head on his chest and my left leg entwined with his as Jasper is wrapped around my back nuzzling his face in between my shoulder blades.

As they both realize that I am awake they stiffen and attempt to move me around, so I help them by sitting up with my back against the head board.

Looking between the two of them I ask, "Should I start or would either of you like to?"

They glance between each other before Jasper says quietly, "Ladies first."

"I want you guys to know that I trust you beyond anything, you reached me and helping me through a dark time in my life. Ever since you guys have touched me I feel like I'm on fire, like there's nothing that I can't do. I have more confidence, more will power and each day that we are together I learn how much stronger that I am."

Seeing them both about to interrupt, I hold up my hand saying, "Please don't interrupt, let me finish."

Taking a deep breath, "I realize that you guys are hurting as well and I hope that being in my presence has helped and will help to heal that hurt that you guys are feeling. Just so you know I do feel it, your pain, your anger, I feel all of your feelings, which I think is a result of what happened to us in Forks."

"I want you guys to know that I love you already, not in a sisterly way…but…in…more…although if…you guys…don't w-w-w-want…m-m-m-me…"

Jasper and Emmett both reach for a hand and squeeze it in comfort and encouragement.

I take another deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut attempting to get control of my emotions before feeling a wave of strength flow from Emmett's hand to mine and feel calm flow from Jasper's hand to mine.

I felt them combine inside of me, flowing together as I leaned my head back and let the emotions flow through and over me, calming me and strengthening me.

Keeping my eyes closed I continue, "After waking up the next morning I was overcome with lust for both of you. I'm pretty sure you felt it that morning when I walked into the kitchen; I was extremely embarrassed because I can understand if neither of you would want me..."

I am cut off by both of them using their hold on me to pull me down on my back to the bed, where they each kiss me on the cheeks.

Emmett grasps my face between his hands rubbing his thumbs soothingly under my eyes to wipe away the tears as he leans down until our lips are barely touching.

My breathing hitches as my heart beat speeds up and I cream my panties to which Emmett groans and Jasper hisses before inhaling sharply.

Emmett whispers against my lips, "I love you Bella, with everything that I have. I will always be here for you; we are together forever, precious. You are just as precious to me as I am to you."

Then he kisses me running his tongue around my lips before plunging his tongue in when I gasp in shock at the fiery electric spark that runs through my body.

I moan in eagerness as his tongue plays with mine, my eyes rolling back in my head from the sinful sensations that his tongue and lips are creating in my nether regions.

Emmett tilts his head just a little deepening the kiss as my fingers sink into his hair gripping tightly as I press my mouth tighter against his.

Just as I think I can't take anymore I feel a finger pinch one of my nipples as Emmett releases my mouth.

I gasp in air as I feel my walls clench while pleasurable sensations course from my breast to between my thighs and my panties are instantly soaked.

I hear both Emmett and Jasper growl in pleasure as the scent of my arousal saturates through the air.

I have just enough time to come down from my high and suck in some much needed air before Jasper turns me to him pulling me flush against him as he attacks my mouth with verve and passion.

Jasper allows me up for air as he whispers, "You deserve happiness like we do and we just want to be the ones to make sure that you get everything that you deserve. I love you Bella, with everything that I have, I have finally found what I have been searching for my entire existence and I'm not letting go."

Emmett pushes himself up against me from behind moaning as I reach my hand behind me to grasp him by the hair as kisses the night shirt off my should while grinding up against me from behind.

Jasper raises my other hand up above my head lacing our fingers together as Emmett reaches up as well.

My left leg is now thrown over Jaspers hip as they both start dry humping against me Emmett is grasping one hand on my hip grinding his hard cock against my ass as Jasper is pinching one nipple while sucking the other one through my bra.

By this point my shirt has been completely shredded and rips apart and I'm incoherently thinking that they reason this one is still intact is because we haven't had a chance to go clothes shopping yet.

Then all thought becomes impossible as they both reach into my panties, Emmett from behind thrusting his fingers deep inside me and Jasper from the front rubbing my clit feverishly. Suffice it to say that the only thing that crossed my mind is stars as my body explodes in pleasure.

My hand tightens in theirs as I share the pleasure that they've brought coursing through my body with them and I feel them both stiffen then growl in pleasure as I send us all crashing down in ecstasy.

We laid there on the bed relaxing from our shared ecstasy, just cuddling and enjoying our time. As I started to move to excuse myself for a human moment their arms tightened.

"I know you guys don't want to let me go but I need a human moment" I whisper as I caress both their cheeks.

As I come out of the bathroom I see them sitting up on the bed talking and I pause in the doorway enjoying the sight of my men.

"Are you ready to head out?" Emmett asks to which I reply yes.

Jasper also wanted to do a little shopping before hitting the road; I think it was because we both saw some outfits for Bella that we wanted to get her.

As Jasper says, "We have a surprise for you" to which I reply, "I'm looking forward to it."

They exchange glances before turning to me and asking simultaneously, "You're not going to complain."

"No, want to know why?" I ask walking to the foot of the bed and grabbing the last change of clothes I have.

"Because you guys don't make a point about having all this money, for you guys it's like it's there to have but you could care less if you have it or not. You both seem to know that money can't buy everything and are happy with just living with what you have."

"So if you want to spoil me, so be it as long as you continue to do it in increments and not full blown out shopping."

"Plus this just means that I get to take care of you like you enjoy taking care of me."

Looking at each other I can read their minds knowing that they like how I take care of them.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_Because you guys don't make a point about having all this money, for you guys it's like it's there to have but you could care less if you have it or not. You both seem to know that money can't buy everything and are happy with just living with what you have."_

"_So if you want to spoil me, so be it as long as you continue to do it in increments and not full blown out shopping."_

"_Plus this just means that I get to take care of you like you enjoy taking care of me."_

_Looking at each other I can read their minds knowing that they like how I take care of them._

**Peter and Charlotte POV**

"Hello Carlisle" Peter says quietly looking straight at Charlotte who's growling in anger.

"Uh….um……uh…Hello Peter" replies Carlisle stunned, "How did…."

Ignoring his last question Peter gets straight to the point, "You want to know if I've heard from Jasper, if he's come back _**home**_ to me and Charlotte."

Carlisle stutters, his voice hurt and indignant, "This…is his…home, the Cullen…"

"My home is/was/will always _**be**_ his first and true home" Peter says quietly smiling when Charlotte gives him adoring eyes and giggles.

"How dare you, who do you…" Carlisle sputters in anger as Charlotte continues to grin madly at Peter who just smiles and blows her a kiss.

"I am Jaspers _**real**_ family, the family that has _**FAITH**_ in him, _**COMPLETE FAITH**_. Did you, do you, have you ever?" Peter asks quietly keeping his calm because he knows that he is right.

Carlisle remains quiet as he acknowledges the truth of Peter's words.

"I _**TRUST**_ Jasper with my life, now and always, can you say that you _**TRULY**_ feel the same way, can you say the same about the members of your family?"

"We've never met, and unless Jasper says otherwise, we never will. But, I'll be sure to pass on the message that you've called" Peter says quietly as he smiles indulgently at Charlotte who's bouncing up and down in joy.

"You've seen or heard from Jasper?" Carlisle asks quietly almost eagerly.

"No, I have not" Peter replies calmly, "Is there anything else, Carlisle?"

"No" Carlisle whispers in defeat.

"Have a nice day" Peter says hanging up the phone, turning to gaze out the window as he contemplates what this phone call could mean for his brother.

"Are you going to mention his call to Jasper if we see him?" Charlotte asks bringing his attention back to the present.

"Oh, don't worry we'll see Jasper, have no fear, however he's not my concern, Bella is."

Charlotte looks at him curiously before he crooks his fingers at her grinning lecherously.

Charlotte's smile widens as she slowly makes her way over to Peter who pulls her down to straddle his lap where they promptly forget the phone call that just occurred.

**Carlisle POV**

"What did Peter say, anything about Jasper?" asks Alice earnestly once I'd returned to the living room.

"Just that Jasper has not been _**home**_ yet or in contact with them" I reply quietly as I gaze out the window.

"I don't understand…this…is…our house…is his home" Alice replies sputtering in anger.

"Is it? Family should trust each other implicitly, unconditionally without question. Can any of us honestly say we have done that for Jasper, especially you Alice or how about you Edward? I'm pretty sure you still haven't forgiven Jasper for attacking Bella on her birthday. She was the _**only one**_ who instantly forgave him."

"Alice, you spent hours screaming at him and cursing him for _**supposedly**_ attacking your best friend. While you Edward couldn't stand the thought of telling Bella the truth, instead using her birthday incident as a cover for the truth your affair with Alice."

"Neither I nor Esme supported him in his needs; constantly harping on him regarding his _**supposed**_ weakness. Did it occur to _**any**_ of us that we were enhancing his _**supposed**_ weakness? We berated him for something that we triggered in him – he felt _**ALL**_of our bloodlust, mine included."

"What family treats their loved ones like that?" I ask quietly in pain as I acknowledge my own contribution to the events that have occurred.

Silence greets my statement as Esme, Alice and Edward look anywhere but at me.

"I thought so" I reply quietly before walking out of the house and taking off into the woods.

**Jasper POV**

Remembering that Bella's birthday is coming up, Emmett and I decide to present her with an early birthday gift of a truck as well as access to her own account. The account is connected to both Emmett's and mine's since we have all this money that we don't know what to do with.

Emmett and I decided during our hunting trip that we would speak with her about what's been happening between us and our mutual attraction, just to get everything out in the open.

I remember our discussion while we were sitting on the outcropping of rocks looking up at the stars, we couldn't figure out why we are so interested in them now.

_We both whispered, "Bella," realizing that we acquired some of her fascination with them as well as other things._

"_I think we should talk to her about what's between the three of us tomorrow. Just thinking about her now, I need to touch her, feel her near me, hear her breathing, her laughter, see her smiling; the list goes on and on" I say laying back and getting comfortable._

_I glance over at Emmett to see him staring up at the stars in contemplation before he says, "I feel the same exact way right now, and then I think about the way those guys were looking at her today when we pulled into the hotel parking lot and I was….just…..so….just….so"_

"_Jealous" I supply smiling, "I feel the same way, and what surprises me the most is that I feel no jealousy towards you, just contentment that we get to share her equally."_

"_Do you…think…that…she" he starts looking down at his hands._

"_Feels…the same way about us?" I finish looking back up at the stars._

"_I think you know the answer to that Emmett. Didn't you feel the lust and love coming off of her while we were at the Cullen house?"_

"_I did, but I thought it was just from you and me?" Emmett replies turning to look at me._

"_No" I say smiling as I remember the feeling as if it was just a few moments ago before saying quietly, "That was also her from the jeep earlier, I think she was dreaming about us."_

_Emmett closes his eyes in remembrance of the smell of her arousal flooding the jeep, "Hmmm, she smelled so good."_

"_You called it the 'Cullen house,' do you think we'll ever go back or want to go back…" Emmett starts._

"_Or want to have anything to do with them once they realize the extent of the damage they've done?"_

_I am quiet for a few moments thinking as is Emmett before we both say, "No."_

_I laugh quietly saying, "We've been doing that a lot lately…"_

"_I think it has to do with what's happening between the three of us" Emmett finishes laughing as well._

"_No regrets, precious is our future" I reply taking one final look at the stars before standing up and turning to look at Emmett._

_Emmett stands up as well after one final look at the stars before turning to look at me saying, "No regrets, precious is our future."_

_With a final nod to each other we take off to return to our precious love sleeping at the hotel._

_When we got back we alternated showering while watching her sleep before getting into bed and snuggling up with her, Emmett as her pillow while I am wrapped around her from behind. Both of us content to spend the rest of the night until she awoke listening to the comfort of her breathing._

Laying there I close my eyes in relaxation as I allow Bella and Emmett's contentment to roll through me. I start to think back over the conversation that I had with Peter when I called him earlier.

"_Jasper" Peter says as soon as he picks up._

_I laugh asking, "How in the fuck do you always know it's me?"_

_He laughs and replies cryptically, "I just know shit and I can't wait to fucking see the three of you face to face."_

_I remain quiet, wondering how the hell he knows as he laughs and says, "Don't think about it too hard, you'll give yourself a migraine. Before you ask, I'll repeat again, I. JUST. KNOW. SHIT."_

_I contemplate for a moment before asking, "So tell me __**what**__ you know?"_

_Peter takes a deep breath before saying, "I know you both learned the cold hard truth about your family members, that you left Alice, I know your brother Emmett left his wife Rosalie, I know you both found Bella at just the right moment in time for all three of you, I know that you three have bonded in a way that…"_

"_That what, Peter" I ask as I tense in preparation for the worst._

"_Just know that it's for the good, the good of everything – you, Bella, Emmett."_

"_You are so fucking cryptic man, how does anyone stand you, are you this way with Charlotte?" I ask irritated._

"_Just so you know fucker, Charlotte is quite happy with me at the moment, although she does want to know what she can meet Bella."_

"_Well, before you so cryptically sidetracked me I was going to tell you that we wanted to stop by and see you. Hoping you could make some sense of what is happening between the three of us."_

"_I look forward to it, when will you be here?" Peter asks with laughter in his voice._

"_Within the next couple of days" I say thinking about the gift that's waiting at the dealership for Bella as well as the paperwork Emmett and I have to pick up later from the bank._

"_See you then….and Jasper she's going to love the truck" Peter replies laughing some more._

"_FUCKER!" I growl laughing._

"_You love me brother, mysteriousness and all" he laughs._

"_Fuck you I do, brother. See you in a couple of days" I reply laughing as I hang up._

I smile against Bella's back because I know things will work out once we know more about the situation and something tells me Peter knows more than what he hinted at over the phone.

**Peter POV**

"So they're coming?" Charlotte asks bouncing up and down in her seat eager to meet Bella and finally have some girl time.

"Yes" I say smiling indulgently as I move over to pull her into my arms, nuzzling my face into her neck, I growl when she asks the next question.

"Should we call Carlisle and let him know that Jasper is okay or should we wait for the events to unfold?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell them that Carlisle called to begin with so why don't we wait until they get here and let them decide. Something tells me that Bella is shielding them from being seen by that devil pixie ex of Jasper's."

"Honestly since I've never liked her to begin with, I'd like to keep it that way. The three of them are going to need as much time together as possible to build up their strength for the confrontation that is coming."

**Bella POV**

They presented it to me as we were leaving the hotel room and getting into the elevator.

"Happy Birthday Bella" they both said in harmony as Jasper handed me a set of keys while Emmett handed me a thick envelope.

I wondered what the car keys went to while I opened the envelope, inside were bank statements giving me access to their accounts with my own black credit card for each one as well as my own account that connected to theirs.

Tears fell down my face silently as I realized the extent to which they have gone to prove their fondness and dependability to me and even as I assured them that it was not necessary, they both simply said, "I do it because I love you and you deserve the best."

I think what touched me the most is that they knew already what I would like instead of just ass-uming what I would want, like that devil pixie used to. I shake my head just a little to get rid of those thoughts because this is a happy moment with me and _**Bella's Boys**_.

They wouldn't give me any more information other than that my surprise is waiting for me in the parking garage.

They both chuckled when I started pressing the down button every few seconds until they both grabbed my hands and held them down until the elevator stopped.

Once the doors sprung open I flew out leaving them laughing and bringing out my suitcase and their bags as I rushed through the lobby towards the parking garage.

A beautiful blood red Chevy Avalanche, with tinted windows sat next to Emmett's jeep.

To say I was shocked is an understatement, because I stood completely frozen for several minutes, not moving until I felt their fingers brushing across my cheeks.

I heard a set of keys jingling realizing that they are mine in my hand, my hand is trembling so much, as I mumble, "I love you both to death" before slowly walking around my new baby looking at her from all angles.

I was so entranced by my new truck that I failed to hear Jasper and Emmett chuckling in the background as they started packing his jeep. I heard them vampire whispering between themselves but I am busy checking out the new ride.

I push the alarm button, hearing it unlock but just before I open the door, I turn around and rush over to them pulling them both into a hug whispering, "Thank you, I know you already know how much this means to me, but just so I have spoken it out loud. THANK YOU!"

I pull away and open the driver's door getting in and just looking around, running my hands all over the seats.

I sense them standing outside the truck so I turn the truck over listening to the engine purr, thinking about how I wanted to take some classes on cars just so I know how to take care of her.

Her – already knew what her name is going to be – Emma Whit.

I smile starting to play with the power windows, checking out the alarm system and the locks, checking out the power steering.

I also noticed that she has 4 wheel drive and a _**WICKED **_sound system to rival the one in Emmett's jeep. The sound system has everything CD player, radio and a spot for an iPod hookup.

I don't even own an iPod but maybe we could change that today I think as I roll down the window and say, "I want to go shopping, right now."

They both look at each other, then at me grinning as I buckle up and pull out of the parking lot heading towards the nearest mall. The only thing going through my mind is how much I. FUCKING. LOVE. MY. TRUCK!!!!!

As we pull into the parking lot of the mall, I am completely surprised that we were able to get spots a couple spots from each other while Jasper parked up near the entrance and waited for us.

As I was getting out of the truck I felt eyes upon me, looking around I saw some guys standing around the entrance smoking while eyeing me and my truck.

I look over to the other side of the entrance to see some slutty skanks checking out Jasper on his hot ride and Emmett who is walking a little ways back from me.

I smirk hearing Emmett growl under his breath while Jasper glares at the men which they ignore while jealousy pores from my skin.

I tilt my head to the side and whisper, "Shhh" to Emmett while walking seductively up to Jasper who is silently seething.

Grasping a handful of Jaspers hair I tighten my hold while running my tongue up his neck to his lips before giving him a sloppy passionate kiss which leaves me breathless and Jasper groaning into my mouth.

Emmett hisses then whimpers in longing feeling left out while looking at us, so while I am kissing down Jaspers neck I beckon him to join us.

Feeling his arms wrap around my waist I reach up to twine my fingers in his hair tilting my head back to kiss him aggressively as Jasper growls and kisses down my throat.

It's only when I start feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen, and starting to feel a part of his anatomy that is _**all mine**_, Emmett pulls back and chuckles saying, "You don't know…"

Jasper finishes, "What you have started" as they both loosen their hold on me.

Taking deep breaths and shaking my head to clear it I say, "Believe me I do and it will be worth your whiles, now let's go shopping."

**Emmett POV**

Bella awoke snuggled in my cold comforting arms with me acting as her pillow and her left leg entwined with mine while Jasper is wrapped around her back nuzzling his face in between her shoulder blades.

We knew she was waking up awhile ago but found comfort in holding her between us – simply because neither Alice nor Rosalie like snuggling at all. I'm finding I'm free to enjoy a lot of things now without being condemned for them.

Bella seemed to enjoy time spent holding on to each other as much as we do and I realize right at this moment that I have fallen in love with her more just because of that simple act of love.

I stiffen in preparation for the talk Jasper and I are supposed to have with her this morning and I am unsure of how Bella takes this because as I attempt to move around some more, she pulls from our arms and sits up with her back to the head board.

I look down at my hands for a moment feeling the surge of confidence from Jasper and Bella both as she asks, "Should I start or would either of you like to?"

I glance at Jasper as he looks at me with a small smile on his face, which makes me grin as he says quietly, "Ladies first."

"I want you guys to know that I trust you beyond anything, you reached me and helping me through a dark time in my life. Ever since you guys have touched me I feel like I'm on fire, like there's nothing that I can't do. I have more confidence, more will power and each day that we are together I learn how much stronger that I am."

Both Jasper and I take a breath to interrupt but apparently Bella is having none of that because she says quickly, "Please don't interrupt, let me finish."

I tense up wondering what she is going to say, hoping that she's not rejecting us or just one of us and instead mentally crossing my fingers that she is going to tell us she has feelings for the both of us.

I take a deep breath of her scent to remember her by before closing my eyes as I wait for her to say what she needs to say. After a moment of silence she continues, "I realize that you guys are hurting as well and I hope that being in my presence has helped and will help to heal that hurt that you guys are feeling."

Oh, damn this woman – yes woman because everything she has gone through because of my family and since my family left has forced her to grow up. Digressing, this woman does not know how much she has helped me since she's been with us.

I knew from the moment that I met her how special she would be, it just never occurred to me how precious she would become to me and now I'm finding that I can't live without her in my life, even if all she wants is me as a brother.

"Just so you know I do feel it, your pain, your anger, I _**feel**_ all of your feelings, which I think is a result of what happened to us in Forks."

"I want you guys to know that I love you already, not in a sisterly way…but…in…more…although if…you guys…don't w-w-w-want…m-m-m-me…"

All I hear is "I love you already," "not in sisterly way" and my eyes flash open to see Jasper looking at me with a Cheshire grin on his face as Bella continues to talk.

Then the both of us reach for her hands when we feel her feelings of abandonment and rejection start coursing through her, we squeeze her hands in comfort and encouragement.

Watching Jasper out of the corner of my eyes I see Bella take a moment to get control of her emotions as I wish I could give her some of my strength. Then I feel as if the feelings of strength ghost over my skin flowing into my hand and into hers.

I watch as Bella closes her eyes and I sense Jaspers' calm flowing from him to Bella mixing in with my strength giving her a boost of confidence. I can see the emotions in my mind combining inside of Bella almost like she's a conduit of some kind.

I see her lean her head back with a smile on her face as she let's our positive emotions flow together and through her, calming and strengthening her.

With her eyes still closed she continues with how she woke up the next morning overcome by lust for the both of us. I chuckle when she says, "I'm pretty sure you felt it that morning when I walked into the kitchen."

Because I thought it was just Jasper and I feeling that way and I thought Jasper might have been projecting like her usually does when there is too much emotion surrounding him.

Jasper smiles warmly when she says, "I was extremely embarrassed because I can understand if neither of you would want me..."

I share a look with Jasper as we simultaneously use our hold on her to pull her down until she is lying between the two of us while we lean down in unison to kiss her on both her cheeks.

I grasp her face between my hands caressing her cheeks with my thumbs as I wipe away the tears that have gathers there then lean down until my lips are barely touching hers.

I breathe in her scent again as she exhales, smiling when her breathe hitches as her heart beat speeds up. I groan in pleasure as Jasper hisses before inhaling sharply when we smell her arousal as her body tightens in pleasure from our nearness.

I whisper lovingly against her lips, "I love you Bella, with everything that I have. I will always be here for you; we are together forever, _precious_. You are just as priceless to me as I am to you."

I can't wait anymore to feel the softness of her lips on mine so I lean down and kiss her running my tongue around her lips before plunging my tongue inside her mouth when she gasps in shock at the blazing stimulating flash that runs through her body and mine.

My dick hardens when she moans in eagerness as our tongues play together, and all I can think about is making love to her as I smell her pleasure heighten to new levels.

Tilting my head just a little I deepen the kiss as Bella's fingers sink into my hair gripping tightly massaging my scalp as our mouths press closer together.

Just then I feel a wave of lust come from Jasper as he reaches in between us groping and massaging her breast before pinching the nipple between his fingers.

Jasper and I growl in pleasure as the tantalizing musky scent of her arousal flows through the air from her soaking panties.

I pull back allowing her to breath and watch as Jasper turns her around pulling her flush against him as he attacks her mouth with vigor and eagerness, wanting to taste the sweetness of her lips like I have just done.

Jasper pulls away allowing her to gasp in some much needed air and whispers, "You deserve happiness like we do and we just want to be the ones to make sure that you get everything that you deserve. I love you Bella, with everything that I have, I have finally found what I have been searching for my entire existence and I'm not letting go."

I push up against her from behind groaning in pleasure when she reaches up to grasp my hair while I kiss the night shirt off her shoulder as I grind my hard erection against her ass.

I feel Jasper raise her hand above her hand and reach up also clasping hands and feeling the love, lust, pleasure and absolute bliss course through our bodies as we share our powerful feelings with one another.

It's almost like Bella is a link between Jasper and I allowing us to pass gestures, visual images, feelings between the three of us.

Just then we both start grinding against her, I'm holding her close with one hand on her hip working myself into a frenzy feeling intense waves of sexual energy build between us.

In our whirlwind of pleasure Bella's nightshirt is shredded and torn apart and I'm going insane thinking about how hot she is.

I don't even think about my hand slipping down into her pants until my fingers are buried knuckle deep inside her hot pussy, I don't even make sense of Jasper slipping his fingers inside her panties from the front rubbing feverishly on her clit.

I thrust my fingers in and out working myself over the edge and just as I think my dick is about to explode, her hands tightens around the both of ours and she screams as she cums hard all over my fingers.

The sound of her scream of pleasure alone sends me over the edge as I sense Jasper following right behind me, we both stiffen then growl in pleasure because we can feel the intense connection that we share as I see the same sets of stars that they see as our bodies explode in pleasure.

I lay there with my eyes closed gasping in air that I don't need as we relax from our shared ecstasy - all of us fill with rapture from our unique bond, enjoying just cuddling in our post-coital bliss. Bella states to move and I sense that the both of us don't want that so our arm tighten together.

I groan as she whispers "I know you guys don't want to let me go but I need a human moment" while caressing both their cheeks.

"Un-fucking-believable" we both say at the same time.

Opening my eyes I watch her head to the bathroom before raising my hand to sniff her scent, wanting once again to commit it to memory.

I chuckle as Jasper does the same thing whispering, "I love the smell of her sex."

"Me too" he says quietly sitting up against the head board.

"I think we should go clothes shopping since we ripped the last night shirt she owned" I say

"Plus I need to get some more clothes before we start heading to Peter and Charlotte's" says Jasper.

"I think we should all go and do some shopping for stuff that we want" I reply thinking about the new game system that I want along with the big plasma TV that I've been looking at.

"We can spend some time there, get Bella something to eat, do a little shopping for the house and then hit the road right afterwards."

"Sounds like a solid plan, Jasper."

We sense Bella coming out of the bathroom and together turn to look at her watching her watch us as we enjoy the site of her standing there in all her beauty.

"Are you ready to head out?" I ask to which she replies yes.

I thought about some of the lingerie outfits that I wanted to buy her from Victoria's Secret as a surprise present for her birthday. Jasper also wanted to do a little shopping before hitting the road.

As Jasper says, "We have a surprise for you" to which she replies, "I'm looking forward to it."

I exchange a glance with Jasper before we both turn to her asking simultaneously, "You're not going to complain."

"No, want to know why?" Bella asks walking to the foot of the bed and grabbing the last change of clothes she has.

"Because you guys don't make a point about having all this money, for you guys it's like it's there to have but you could care less if you have it or not. You both seem to know that money can't buy everything and are happy with just living with what you have."

"So if you want to spoil me, so be it as long as you continue to do it in increments and not full blown out shopping."

"Plus this just means that I get to take care of you like you enjoy taking care of me."

We share a meaningful look remembering just how great of a job she is doing already of taking care of us.

Then we show her the truck we got her for her birthday and to say she was excited was a complete understatement, she was completely rocked by her gift and I'm glad that we decided to do it.

For more reasons than one – I would be able to concentrate more on driving and not smelling her arousal floating through the air distracting me.

Once she had gotten over her excitement of the truck, we decided to head to the mall for some shopping, suffice it to say we attracted some unwanted attention for both the male and female persuasion.

Bella just took it in stride and caused a commotion with her sexified kissing show, I had a hard time walking for the first 20 minutes after that public make-out session and I'm pretty sure that Jasper had an even harder time.

Even though some of his power has blended into us since our joining, he is still the most powerful empathy I have ever come across and I have much more respect for him now.

Watching Bella lazily walk from shop to shop picking out what she wanted to wear was the second best experience ever, the first I would have to say was the final shopping stop to a store called Victoria's Secret.

I'm amazed Jasper and I made it out of the store alive and with our clothes in tack, not to mention Bella's clothes still intact.

Bella seemed to enjoy herself as well, being able to pick out her own clothes and return to her old comfort style of jeans and shirts. However, she did upgrade the jeans in that they were a little bit more expensive and much, much MUCH tighter.

Almost to the point that they looked sewn on, GOD I loved looking at her in her clothes now – she even bought some sun dresses to lounge around the house in.

We had decided to wait until we reached Colorado to do any winter clothes shopping.

We had finally finished with out shopping trip getting enough clothes to last for the next 6 months or so; each of us purchased a lap top before separating for an hour to go make individual shopping trips.

I purchased an Xbox, PS3 and as many games as would fit inside my jeep, you know besides my clothes and some of Jaspers.

Both him and Bella stopped by the nearest bookstore and ordered books for the new library we would have at the new house as well as to take with us on the trip.

Then we were piling the many bags inside the two trucks she dashed off saying something about making one more purchase but would not tell us what it was.

She came back half an hour later with the biggest grin on her face blowing us kisses before jumping in her truck, roaring and peeling out of the parking lot.

**A/N – If you haven't read these stories please do so now. They are excellent.**

**Unbreakable Road by MaitresseStAndrie**

**I Alone by monroe5**

**Can You Look At Me Now? by -Hale****‏**

**Arctic Jasper by DezPride**

**Slow and Steady, by LilyoftheValley77****‏**

**Worth It, by NightFairy85****‏**

**Only At Night by Trampvamp**


	6. Chapter 6 Information and Discovery

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_We had finally finished with out shopping trip getting enough clothes to last for the next 6 months or so; each of us purchased a lap top before separating for an hour to go make individual shopping trips._

_I purchased an Xbox, PS3 and as many games as would fit inside my jeep, you know besides my clothes and some of Jaspers._

_Both him and Bella stopped by the nearest bookstore and ordered books for the new library we would have at the new house as well as to take with us on the trip._

_Then we were piling the many bags inside the two trucks she dashed off saying something about making one more purchase but would not tell us what it was._

_She came back half an hour later with the biggest grin on her face blowing us kisses before jumping in her truck, roaring and peeling out of the parking lot._

**Bella POV**

Right before leaving Seattle we stopped and picked up phones for each of us, since we would need to keep in touch with each other even on the road. Silly vampires keep forgetting that I am still a human and don't have their superb hearing.

Traveling with two vampires is the best road trip ever; I have to tell you mainly because they don't smother me or tell me what to do. We all share in the decision making and make choices based on the THREE of us, not just the one.

All of our opinions count and we're having the best time of our lives.

Once we crossed the border into Oregon I called them and suggested that we stop and purchase camping equipment. They didn't ask any questions or tell me that camping is not for me or that it was not safe, they just simply said okay and pulled over at the nearest camping shop.

It would have taken us only 5-6 hours to get to Montana from Seattle; however, we decided to camp out every night so that I could get some experience 'roughing' it in the wilderness.

I laughed because I think Emmett just wanted to go bear hunting, they even situated me up in a tree one night so that I could see how they hunted. Of course I was several miles away with a pair of high powered binoculars so that I could see them from my position.

Finally we arrive at Peter and Charlotte's and find them standing outside waiting for us, seeing as how they probably heard our cars miles away.

Pulling up to the front of the house I watch as Peter and Charlotte exchange glances before walking towards Jasper who is getting off his bike. I watch for a moment as Jasper gestures towards me in the truck and Emmett who is coming up on the driver's side.

Emmett opens my door sliding his hand across my shoulders massaging the back of my neck as I pocket the keys and grab my purse before stepping out of my truck.

I grab his hand and walk forward to stand beside Jasper but slightly behind him as I look at Charlotte for a moment. Charlotte gazes at me in silence as I feel a wave of curiosity, sisterly love and a sense of welcoming from her.

But before she can say anything Peter blurts out, "I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!"

I tilt my head to the side and stare at him for a moment quirking an eyebrow at him before he slides his sights to Jasper and then to Emmett, while rubbing his hands together and grinning gleefully.

Knowing that I'll find out soon enough I look back towards Charlotte seeing her staring shyly at me as I tilt my head to the other side and stare at her for a moment longer before saying quietly, "I believe I have truly found a sister now" before running up to her and giving her a long comforting hug.

To say Charlotte is surprised is an understatement before she finally recovers quickly but still in shock. She pulls away a little asking, "You're not afraid of me because I'm a human drinker?"

I look at her confused for a moment as I feel the guys tensing for my reaction before saying lovingly, "Why should I be scared, I know you would never hurt me."

Still in shock and feeling a little disbelief she asks, "Not disgusted or freaked out…or angered even?"

Then it finally dawns on me as my eyes flash in fury, "Alice never approved of you nor Peter; did she?"

Charlotte looks sad for a moment as I feel a wave of anger from Peter, hurt from Jasper and disbelief from Emmett.

I shock them all when I spit out, "What the FUCK does she know about anything? You can't be held responsible for her stupidity and ignorance if she judges you for _**what**_ you are instead of _**who**_ you are. And of all the people to….who the FUCK is she to judge someone, the manipulative pixie bitch?!?!?"

Jasper and Emmett send me waves of pride as Peter looks at me speculatively while Charlotte smiles brightly saying, "Thank you Bella."

I cup her cheek responding softly, "There's no need Charlotte, I see the good, loving and caring _**person**_ that you are, _**both**_ you and Peter."

"She never took the time to get to you who you are, instead just assumed because of the color of your eyes. I've learned to never judge a book by its cover" I say quietly looking over my shoulder at Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm going to enjoy getting to know you" Charlotte says, "As will I" I reply before hooking my arm in hers and directing us towards the house.

After getting comfortable on the couch with Charlotte I finally notice Jasper, Emmett and Peter coming into the room looking happy and grinning widely that Charlotte and I have clicked so fast.

"Now Peter, what was it you so eloquently said outside, you FUCKING knew what?"

Jasper sits on the arm next to me while Emmett sits down at my feet as Peter looks between us once more before saying, "That you three have formed a triumvirate or _troika_ as some would call it."

Jasper looks shocked, while Emmett is curious and I just wish he would stop being so fucking cryptic.

"I'm only cryptic because I know a little bit about everything" Peter replied grinning as he sits back in his chair and stares at us.

Jasper frowns as Emmett glances at me so I ask, "What's a triumvirate?"

Jasper answers quietly, "A group of three people in joint control of something, it could be anything, like the Volturri - Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius."

"In all honesty they are just three brothers ruling the vampire world, while you three are a true troika. To put it simpler you three are considered as a unit, connected by whatever happened in Forks when they found you. By the way what did happen?" Peter asks quietly staring at me.

I ignore his question and ask one of my own, "So what does that mean exactly?"

Quirking his eyebrow back at me, Peter does not mention that I ignored his question and just instead answers mine, "You three share a bond equally between you, a bond that neither Jasper nor Emmett nor you shared with your less than true significant others."

"You Bella are the conduit that connects the three of you together in your bond – which by the way is unbreakable – even by _family_" Peter says looking at me intently.

I look at Peter and instantly know what he is keeping to himself.

"Carlisle called didn't he" I ask quietly continuing to stroke my fingers through Emmett's hair as Jasper tenses next to me, to which I reach over and lace my fingers through his squeezing gently in comfort.

"What's a conduit?" Emmett asks looking up at me lovingly before turning his attention back to Peter.

"Someone who can combine powers and spread them around, between two people or more" Peter says tilting his head to the side and staring at me more intently.

"See anything else _Peter_?" I ask arching my eyebrow at him again.

"You're a shield and you're able to _see_ the truth, sometimes what people don't want anyone else to see" he says leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he starts getting excited at the prospects of what this means.

"Why are you so excited Peter?" Charlotte asks looking at him curiously.

"Because no matter what people say, Bella will be able to see the actual truth, imagine how pissed off other vampires will be having her know their intimate secrets" Peter says gleefully as it finally dawns on me why he's so excited.

He knows about everything Edward and Alice, as well as the family, lied about and that no matter what excuses spew from their mouths, I will always be able to see the truth behind the words.

Jasper says quietly, "That's why she was able to see…."

"What happened with Rosalie" Emmett continues.

"And Alice" says Jasper.

"As well as Carlisle and Esme" I finish quietly as I contemplate what this will mean when, or if, we ever come into contact with the Cullens again.

"Do you guys do that often?" asks Charlotte as she gets up to sit next to Peter, looking between the three of us bewildered. Emmett takes her place next to me as Jasper slides down on the other side.

"What" I ask softly running my fingers down Emmett's neck as he continues, "finish" then Jasper "each other's" and I finish "sentences."

Peter looks between the three of us amused as he continues as if we didn't interrupt him, "Your shield prevents people from finding you or even seeing you guys. It's why Carlisle called me; he is _concerned_ that Jasper might have relapsed."

"Then we'll take a fucking picture and send it to him" I growl in anger before humming softly as Jasper and Emmett start rubbing my back soothingly.

Peter looks more pleased while Charlotte looks on with love and awe in her eyes.

"They didn't ask about Emmett, did they" Jasper asks glancing at him as I slip my arm around his waist in comfort.

"I guess it didn't occur to them that you and Emmett would stay together this long, they probably thought you would go your way and Emmett would go his after getting the information that you needed after arriving in Forks. Shows just how much fucking faith the fuckers had in you guys. If I felt anything towards them anymore I'd be fucking disappointed" I say laughing darkly.

Emmett leans over to nuzzle my neck whispering, "It's okay precious, who needs them anyway when I have you and Jasper."

"I feel the same way" I reply kissing his cheek softly while continuing to run my fingers through his hair.

"As do I" replies Jasper reaching out a hand to clasp Emmett's shoulder in comfort and love.

Turning to Peter and Charlotte who are watching our interaction with a mixture of admiration and understanding I gaze at Peter for a moment in silence.

Until he replies, "The devil pixie can't see you guys; apparently your shield blocks her. As soon as Jasper and Emmett made the decision to come back to you, they disappeared from her radar."

I shot up in anger and disgust towering over Peter as Charlotte looks on in worry while Jasper and Emmett glance between Peter and me wondering what's happening as they feel my rage start to boil with a slight dose of pain mixed in.

Peter leans back and looks at me intently while I rage, "And what, NOW she's fucking concerned?" I sneer in disgust as I continue to feel waves of fury and pain coursing through me, "She wasn't concerned when she was dictating people's lives or fucking Edward behind my back!"

"That's not all" Peter continues quietly while steadily gazing at me with interest as Jasper and Emmett sit up sending me waves of calmness and anxiousness that just bounce off my shield.

"They heard rumors about what happened in Forks and they're headed there to see what really happened."

My knees buckle as I am slammed with the pain of remembrance from before my loves found me, my heart thumps erratically thinking about the note that Victoria left, and then I feel a weight crushing me knowing Charlie and Jake died because of me.

I hear both Emmett and Jasper groan in pain in an attempt not to be sucked into the darkness that's beckoning me with open arms. But because I have not properly grieved for my father and the best friend who died for me the pain becomes too much and I welcome the darkness willingly believing that I deserve to feel all the pain.

I hear Jasper and Emmett calling my name frantically as they feel some of the pain that I am experiencing, wincing as the whole that covers my heart trembles and implodes.

"Bella, precious, don't let it take you, don't give in, it's not your fault" Emmett begs and pleads.

"Precious, you're worth it and so much more, we'll get her we promise, it's not your fault" Jasper declares lovingly and forcefully.

"Please come back, we love you" they both say in unison as I drift down into the darkness.

I wake up lying across Jasper's chest as Emmett rubs my back soothingly. I stretch gently as Emmett asks, "Are you ready to talk about it Bella?"

I play dumb knowing what they want, "Talk about what?"

"Bella" they both reprimand gently in warning.

Taking a deep breath I start, "I fell apart when Edward left me, not just because I believed that we were truly meant to be together, but also because he tore you guys away from me. I gave up everything to be with him, my friends, precious time with my dad, even more time with the only other person that wanted me – Jacob."

"What's worse was that he didn't even let you guys come and say goodbye, Esme and Carlisle both always told me that I was like a daughter to them and yet they could not even deign themselves to come and say goodbye. They just favored Edward's word above their own – even mine and left me broken."

"Alice was supposed to be my best friend – what friend treats another friend like that? She didn't even leave a note or anything, just up and left showing me how she truly felt about me to begin with."

"I was in so much pain" I whimper in remembrance holding on to the thin thread of calmness before feeling waves of it course through me from both of them.

"I wanted to numb myself – so I sedated myself the best way I could, I rebelled against everything and everyone and did everything I could to break the promise he made me make."

"Which" Emmett encourages me and Jasper finishes "was"

"To take care of myself and not put myself in any danger. What he failed to realize is that ever since I became involved in your world, I've become a danger magnet for trouble. I don't look for danger; danger just seems to find me."

"After Victoria attacked I got pissed because my world imploded with so much more pain than what I felt when he left with you guys. I was pissed because he was so full of himself that I guess it never occurred to him that Victoria might come back looking for me or at the very least come back for revenge."

"I drank, did drugs, hung out with the wrong crowds, and got expelled for 2 weeks for fighting. Even though I kept my grades up, it wasn't enough to keep me from remembering how happy I was being surrounded by you guys."

I feel the whole in my chest start to rupture again as they both hiss in pain before sending me love, tranquility, hope and acceptance. Their positive emotions flow into me from everywhere that we are touching, they flow through me – filling me to the brim before overflowing back to them.

Hearing a muted thud then giggling from Charlotte makes me smile then I feel Jasper's arms tighten around me while Emmett starts playing with my hair.

"Charlie tried everything, so did Jacob. It took them finally sitting me down for an intervention…the……the same….."

I take a deep breath, inhaling their positive emotions and exhaling the negative ones before continuing, "Their intervention happened the same night that Victoria came to the house looking for me."

"Billy told me afterwards that Jacob was calling him to check in and let him know that he was going to spend the night when he heard Charlie scream over the phone then Jacob whisper 'they're real' before screaming as Victoria sucked him dry" I murmur quietly.

"Billy had to listen to his son die by the very thing his tribe was born to fight – Jacob would have turned in a couple of weeks, Billy said it was inevitable because he was going to be Alpha of the pack."

"I should have just made dinner with what was there, I'd be dead now too, maybe she would have just stopped with me and Charlie and Jacob would still be alive."

Jasper sits up and pulls me around to face him with Emmett sitting behind me still rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Bella, you are MEANT to be with us right at THIS moment in time. Without your help, love and encouragement, who knows where Emmett and I would be, after leaving that fucked up family who only care about themselves and no one else."

Emmett continues, "You are with us for the better, and whatever is happening to us is a great thing, don't EVER doubt us, because we'll never leave you or abandon you. We are with you forever, precious."

I smile at Jasper before leaning back to smile up at Emmett basking in their healing love as I murmur quietly, "Do you guys know how much I love you both?"

"Probably as much as we love you" they reply together.

"If I forget to tell you guys often, I want you to know that I'm really glad that you guys came back for me, I am extremely happy that we're together."

We all lean in for a hug, before lying down cuddling together before my stomach starts grumbling and we have to go find me something to eat.

Two days later Jasper, Emmett and I are lounging out in the backyard on a mattress, just cuddling with my head in Emmett's lap as Jasper's is in mine.

I'm stroking Emmett's arm with one hand while running my fingers through Jasper's listening to the world of beauty around us – we found that we are enjoying being away from people and attuning to nature.

We turn our heads in union as Peter and Charlotte walk up after having gone hunting a day earlier.

After having spent time with Charlotte, I learned that they are selective in their hunting habits – only hunting murderers, rapists, and those who are looking to harm others.

I think of it as Vampire Mafia – taking out those who would otherwise hurt innocents, after my little experience in Port Angeles with those guys who were attempting to attack me I have no qualms about believing Peter and Charlotte are doing a good deed for the world – making it a safer place to exist for other humans.

Peter looks at the three of us before finally asking us what happened in Forks when they found me.

I close my eyes remembering the feelings coursing through me when both Emmett and Jasper touched me at the same time before speaking softly of what I felt.

"I had finally decided to clean up and make attempts to move out of Forks; you know sell the house and property. I found Victoria's note when I was picking things up and snapped."

"I don't remember getting up and going into the kitchen for a knife or returning to sit down in the middle of their chalk outlines after having spent a week screaming and wailing in anguish, starving myself."

"I had just picked up the knife and was in the process of slitting my throat when their arms enveloped me, I felt like I was wrapped up in a cool blanket of warmth filled with electrical currents as they started coursing through my body."

"Everywhere they touched electricity flickered, then my mind blanked, the room faded out and darkness swallowed me as I inhaled the mixture of their scents that created a welcoming comfort in the oblivion that I sought."

"Then I hear a roar of _DAMN THEM _in my head before being engulfed by red light as I actually feel emotions run through me, I actually feel them both in my head as pure rage envelops me. Then I see thousands of stars, followed by images of black female panthers, male elks and grizzly bears converge mixing."

"The images continue to flash until stopping embedded and superimposed on top of each other as the red light fades to be replaced by a deep blue glow that blinds my mind."

"My rage and fury die down to be replaced by a calmness as peaceful as the ocean in the eye of a storm, and I feel as if I am floating in that calmness as I come back into myself kneeling wrapped in their arms, our foreheads pressed together."

"After that I pass out and wake up wrapped up in their arms in a guest room at the Cullen house. That morning when I pulled away from them I felt lost when we weren't touching, but I could also _feel_ as if I could taste their emotions when I did. I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Peter looks at me intensely for a moment before nodding his head and saying, "It sounds like the essence of each of you merged with one another."

"We spend the morning talking about what happened and as I was getting angry again they reached out and took my hands. The minute they touched me I scream, my back arches off the bed and they both hiss in pain as more of our _essence_ is transferred between each of us. I could actually _feel_ it – Emmett and I get Jasper's empathic ability as Jasper and I get more of Emmett's strength while Emmett and Jasper get more of my humanity and soul."

"Then once again I open my eyes feeling as if I am floating again on the lake of calmness in the eye of the storm as they both breathe in as well feeling the calmness."

Peter giggles gleefully, "A true real-life troika. I can't believe it."

"Was it the same for both of you as well?" Peter asks glancing at Emmett and Jasper.

They both nod their heads as they cuddle closer together before Jasper says, "Plus we can't seem to stop touching each other."

"I'm not complaining either" finishes Emmett as I giggle between them.

"Now aren't you glad you left that family behind, imagine the greatness you will achieve – the three of you together, all equal, true soul-mates."

Jasper stiffens catching what Peter said before asking, "Bella is my true soul-mate not Alice?"

Peter tilts his head to the side and replies, "She never was to begin with, just the guide to bring you to who you truly belong to. Plus it makes me happy because I never liked the lying pixie bitch to begin with."

Jasper stiffens in anger some more before instantly being soothed back to calmness by the touch of my hand at the base of his neck to which he groans then purrs as his eyes close and he leans into my touch.

Peter tilts his head towards Charlotte and murmurs, "The touch that finally brings peace to the God of War, fucking amazing."


	7. Chapter 7 Changes

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_Jasper stiffens catching what Peter said before asking, "Bella is my true soul-mate not Alice?"_

_Peter tilts his head to the side and replies, "She never was to begin with, just the guide to bring you to who you truly belong with. Plus it makes me happy because I never like the lying pixie bitch to begin with."_

_Jasper stiffens in anger some more before instantly being soothed back to calmness by the touch of Bella's hand at the base of his neck to which he groans then purrs as his eyes close and he leans into her touch._

_Peter tilts his head towards Charlotte and murmurs, "The touch that final brings peace to the God of War, fucking amazing."_

**Carlisle's POV**

After my phone call with Peter, I spent the last week mourning in the woods 5 miles from the house thinking about everything that has happened since Bella came into our lives.

I mourned for the family that we should have been, I mourned for the family that I want, I mourned for my lost sons who have every right to be pissed off and hurt, I mourned for the daughter that got left behind because of lies told and secrets kept.

I sat down on a rock overlooking a cliff and took a step back to relive all the moments that Bella spent with us, taking note of the times she sat for hours listening to Jasper talk about his life or play hours of video games with Emmett.

Thinking about Jasper made me remember everything that Peter said to me - _"My home is/was/will always __**be**__ his first and true home" Peter says quietly._

"_I am Jaspers __**real**__ family, the family that has __**FAITH**__ in him, __**COMPLETE FAITH**__. Did you, do you, have you ever?" Peter asks quietly._

"_I __**TRUST**__ Jasper with my life, now and always, can you say that you __**TRULY**__ feel the same way, can you say the same about the members of your family?"_

Cradling my head in my hands I realize the truth of the matter – Peter is right about everything he said about Jasper, and Emmett is right as well. As the patriarch of this _"family"_ I should have put my foot down and supported Bella in her time of need, I should have put the choice of leaving to a vote encouraging those who wanted to leave the opportunity while the rest of us stayed to live our lives.

As for Jasper I should have supported him more – taking the time to spend more time with him, taken him hunting more often, talked to him about his insecurities and struggles in regards to our dieting habit.

I realize the struggles for empaths who _**feel everyone's emotions**_, and I should have realized immediately upon finding out his power that living in a house with 6 others how much more he would _**feel**_ us, how he would carry the weight of all our bloodlust.

As the father I should have been concerned about everyone in my family instead of just the two special ones, who turned out to be more _special_ that I realized.

Emmett was right, what parents put the love of two above the rest, Bella risked her life time and time again for this family, gave up everything she knew to spend more time with us, wanting to be a part of this _family_.

Emmett was right, Edward and Alice should have told them the truth about their affair, if anything, they should not have played with Bella's heart and feelings knowing that they were an item before Edward got involved with Bella.

Emmett was right in saying that the decision to leave should have been discussed with the entire family; everyone's opinions should have been taken into consideration. A family meeting should have been held to discuss the events that happened and an agreed upon solution should have been established.

Emmett was right in saying that I _**caved**_ to the two whores in the family. What kind of _family_ are we that we didn't discuss how _**everyone**_ felt about leaving Forks? What kind of parent am I that the only people I listened to were the ones doing the most damage to this _**family**_?

It's time to return to Forks to find my daughter, beg her forgiveness as well as those of my two sons and fix this family by any means necessary.

With a sense of determination, I rise from my rock, shake off my sense of mourning and head back to the house. Walking in the door I see what's left of the family sitting there in the living room and all I say is, "I'm returning to Forks, whoever is coming be ready in 30 minutes" before walking away to pack what I needed.

I didn't see the look of horror on Edward and Alice's face, nor the anxiety or sheer joy on Esme's, nor the disgust mixed with joy on Rosalie's face – because in all honesty I am at the point where I don't care what the rest of the family wants, I miss my daughter and I want her home. Bella is the star in the sky that continues to lead me to the light.

**Bella POV**

We've spent the last 3 months relaxing at Peter and Charlottes, hiking, swimming, talking and doing anything and everything we can to learn more about ourselves and our bond.

I introduce my loves to stargazing, pointing out the constellations visible from the sky while Jasper introduces Emmett and me to intellectual pursuits, also encouraging me to think about pursuing college. Emmett introduces us to the big world of game playing, both video's and hunting real game.

Peter's information about our _troika_ came in extremely helpful since this is so new to us, Jasper in all his years has never heard of such a thing although he is extremely pleased to find out that Alice was never his soul-mate to begin with.

Charlotte and I have become great friends, extremely close and true sisters – our shopping expeditions are nothing like the torture that Alice put me through.

Charlotte growled then laughed when I explained what Alice did in regards to showing me how to shop. With Charlotte shopping its more fun and adventurous, she allows me to pick out what I like and want instead of just throwing clothes at me then shoving me into a dressing room.

She shares her opinions and advice in regards to clothing and fashion with me and we come to an agreement on what would look best on me.

While Charlotte and I continued to bond, so did Peter with Emmett as he replaced Emmett as my big brother and protector. The bond Peter has with Jasper became the same with him and Emmett, their solidarity in friendship now runs deep and they spend as much time together as possible.

Emmett even showed Peter the comfort of drinking animal blood on occasion which brought loads of happiness to Jasper who has been trying to get him to try it since he became a vegetarian. The best part about their friendship is that Jasper does not begrudge Emmett and Peter for the friendship they have formed; it simply brings them all closer together.

Even though Peter and Charlotte are still blood drinkers, neither Jasper nor Emmett have slipped, more so since Jasper has constant support from Emmett as well as me and that bond of support makes it easier for him when we go out to the mall for shopping.

Jasper has no trouble with his bloodlust and has not been tempted since him and Emmett came to rescue me. Yes, I said _rescue_ because they saved me from a death that I really didn't want, as well as second chance to live a better life.

It has been during our time here that I have decided I still want to be changed; however with a slight difference that I am unsure of how Jasper and Emmett will take my request. So after my dinner one night I called them all together to broach the subject as our new family.

Jasper is sitting on my right with Emmett on my left while holding my hands as Peter and Charlotte sit across from us on a lounger.

I take a deep breath looking at all of them in turn before saying with huge dose of confidence, "I want to be turned……by all of you."

Shocked silence greets my request as I rush to explain, "I know, deep down in my heart and soul, that this is what I want most." Looking between Emmett and Jasper I say, "I want to spend eternity with you guys and I want our bond to be even more unbreakable and cemented together as it can be."

"But also all of you are my family and I would feel so much better coming into your world with the venom of my family coursing through my body. I know it doesn't make sense to you guys but to me, _**I know wholeheartedly**_, it makes perfect sense and it's what I want."

Jasper has tensed up during my little speech and started fidgeting so I turn to him pleading with my eyes and heart as he murmurs, "I don't know Bella, I don't want to hurt you or possibly kill you."

I slide into his lap grasping his head in my hands and looking him in the eyes, forcing him to look at me.

Sternly I say, "Jasper you listen to me! You are JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK! GOD OF WAR! You've commanded vampire armies and not flinched. You can turn me without killing me. Don't let your insecurities, which those fucking Cullen-cunts gave you; undermine what you have so successfully accomplished up to now."

"You haven't hurt me yet, I have COMPLETE FAITH in you, your love and our bond is strong enough that you will not kill me. Even though you have three other family members here that will stop you, I don't believe it will ever come to that. You know why?"

Jasper shakes his head sadly, attempting to knock down the last of the walls that those Cullen fuckers have built around him.

"We've been together this long and you haven't been tempted NOT ONCE!!!!"

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!! WITH MY MIND, BODY, SOUL AND SPIRIT!!!" I whisper earnestly as Jasper looks at me tenderly feeling all the love, confidence and encouragement that I am sending him along with the others in the room.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!" echoes Emmett clasping him by the shoulder.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!" echoes Peter and Charlotte together as they smile proudly from my request and because they truly believe that Jasper is fully capable of doing this.

Jasper basks in the glow of confidence floating in waves around the room before kissing me passionately, sending me waves of thanks that I amplify and spread around the room until we're all drowning in warm positive feelings.

Emmett pouts as I lean over grasping him by the nape of his hair pulling him in for a sloppy wet tongue filled kiss as Jasper nuzzles my shoulder with his face.

Pulling away breathless from Emmett I whisper, "Something beautiful will come out of this, I can feel it."

Sliding out of Jaspers lap, which causes him to whimper from the loss of contact, makes me lean over the two of them my head in Jaspers lap while my legs are in Emmett's as I turn to look at Charlotte and Peter sitting there smiling fondly at the three of us.

"So when do you want to do this?" Peter asks rubbing him hands together gleefully while grinning madly, bouncing up and down in his chair in excitement.

All of us look at him curious and surprised as Charlotte asks what we are all wondering, "What's got you so excited?"

"Because Bella is going to be an extra special vampire and this will be the first time that I've helped sire someone voluntarily."

Both Jasper and Char look at him knowingly as he explains to Emmett and me, "During the Southern Vampire Wars, Maria – our psychopathic bitch creator – forced us to sire people then kill them once they were past their newborn year. She only kept the ones she thought, or was told, had potential."

Feeling his waves of shame I pull myself free of Jasper's arms and lean over saying, "In all honesty you did what you had to do to survive, all of you did. However, that's in the past and you are not at fault for that. I am not going to hold your pasts against any of you because of the circumstances with which you entered your immortal life."

I reach out to grasp him hand saying with love and conviction, "I forgive you even if you are having a hard and difficult time forgiving yourselves. Forgiveness takes time and is a huge step in making your lives better but you will get there one day at a time."

Charlotte breaks down crying as Peter looks at me with brotherly love and awe while Jasper's arms tighten around me in love and admiration as Emmett beams on in pride.

I close my eyes breathing deeply of the air, laying back down and stretching my body sensuously across Jasper and Emmett, before saying confidently, "So when do I want to be changed, how about now? No time like the present."

I open my eyes looking at all of them before saying quietly, "I don't see the point in waiting, the only thing I would like is to lose my cherry first, other than that there's nothing keeping me mortal."

"So who wants to do the honors" I ask huskily with lust lacing my voice as I lean back over the two of them watching them. They both look at me, then at each other pondering the ultimate question, then at Peter who laughs and holds his hands up saying, "Don't look at me, this is between the two of you" as he backs up then glares at Charlotte who is giggling.

"This would sure keep it all in the family" she says as I laugh then suggest "Rock, paper, scissors" to Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett grins as he remembers his favorite childhood game while Jasper glowers in frustration.

I whisper, "Whoever looses gets to pop my other cherry" to which both Jasper and Emmett growl in response to my statement as I look between them seeing their eyes darken in lust. Peter groans and Charlotte laughs again saying seductively, "Remember when you popped mine."

I vaguely hear Peter and Charlotte chuckle and growl playfully at each other as the lust triples easily as it marinates through the room. At her statement Peter growls, "Gotta go, Charlotte and I are going to go hunting, we'll bring you guys something back" as Charlotte giggles, "Don't break her guys" before heading out the door with Peter running to their other love nest.

Peter, Jasper and Emmett built it after Peter complained about our combined lust giving him a hard on for three days straight. Charlotte had later secretly thanked the three of us with a $5000 gift card to her favorite sex toy shop.

I inhale deeply feeling my panties soak from the images the two of them are sending me. I feel the lust consume me as they both simultaneously caress my skin. I moan in pleasure feeling Jasper's hands palming my breasts as Emmett swings my left ankle to hook on his shoulder palming my soaked mound.

I hiss in pleasure as Jasper's fingers pinch my nipples while Emmett rubs his middle finger over my clit. Their combined touch alone sends me over the edge as I scramble to hold onto something to keep me grounded.

As I open my eyes, slowly coming down from my orgasm induced high I am surprised to see we're lying on the bed in the room we've been sharing since we got here. Jasper is laying on my right with Emmett on my left looking at me in surprise as they both ask me, "What happened? Did you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask confused as I glance around the room.

"Blink through time" replies Peter quietly from the doorway him and Charlotte are leaning against. They both are partially dressed with their clothes rumpled and haphazardly thrown on.

"How…." I start as I feel myself weaken for a moment, signing in comfort when Emmett and Jasper's arms tighten around me and they nuzzle the sides of my neck at the same time.

Peter walks into the room to stand at the foot of the bed gazing at me as he says quietly, "I told you that you are going to be special, it's going to blow you minds and everyone else's."

"Good to know, but I was in the middle of getting pleasured so unless my guys are _willing_ to let you strip and join in, you might want to go hunting some more because our lust is going to cripple you."

Peter's eyes widen in shock and alarm, then thoughtfulness as Jasper and Emmett both growl at him in warning as Charlotte giggles before pulling him out of the room murmuring, "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Now, where were we?" I purr reaching down to run my hands across their stomachs, laughing seductively at hearing them growl in response to me gripping their packages tightly while tucking my legs in between theirs.

Emmett leans over kissing me deeply as Jasper scoots closer before reading down to palm my hot core running his fingers over my clothe covered pussy lips. He growls in pleasure feeling the heat emanating from me before sliding his fingers within my panties thrusting two fingers deep inside me as he rubs my clit with his thumb.

I moan in pleasure as Emmett deepens the kiss tightening his hands in my hair as Jasper repositions himself maneuvering my clothes from my body in the process. I vaguely hear ripping before copious amounts of pleasurable sensations bombard my body from every direction.

Jasper's cold tongue slides up my wet slit from bottom to top circling my love nub as Emmett's hands slide over my breasts pinching and twisting the nipples sending pleasure shooting through my body. Emmett releases my mouth before latching onto my breasts, sucking, licking and nibbling on the erect peaks.

I moan and whimper in pleasure grasping Jasper's hair in my hand as he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of my tight hole before taking one of his fingers and sliding in down to my other hole playing with it. As soon as he inserts one of his fingers my body clenches as a powerful orgasm courses through my body making me see stars.

Gasping for air Jasper pulls me up to straddle his lap kissing me deeply and passionately gripping my ass and grinding his hard cock against my sensitive pussy lips, while Emmett divests himself of all his clothing with vampire speed. As he settles on the bed with his back to the headrest Jasper spins me around on his lap placing me on my knees as I take my first look at Emmett unclothed.

To say I'm shocked speechless by the beauty and muscles that is Emmett would be an understatement as I let my lust filled gaze roam over his body from head to toe. I hear Jasper growl from the amount of lust I am sending out and get harder so I reach behind me and palm his cock in my hand squeezing it just a little to let him know that I have not forgotten about him and his pleasure will come soon enough.

I lean over onto my hands crawling the short distance towards Emmett taking him in my mouth just as Jasper growls in pleasure seeing me bent over like I am. I kiss the tip of Emmett's hard cock, savoring the taste of him – cinnamon and apple pie – before sinking my mouth down as far as I can. I moan in pleasure when Jasper's hands rake over my ass and down between my legs thrusting his fingers deep inside and pumping a couple of times. I hiss in pleasure and accidentally scrape my teeth over Emmett's cock drowing in the mindless pleasure that Jasper is creating simply with his fingers.

"FUCK!!!! Bel-la!" Emmett roars in pleasure as his hand reaches into my hair to guide me up and down. I suck, lick and graze his with my teeth until he can't stand it anymore and pulls me up to straddle his lap.

Emmett's hand slips into my hair massaging my scalp as he leans into kiss me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth while trailing his other hand down cupping my mound. He slips two fingers deep inside my dripping wet pussy groaning at the sound of my moan of pleasure, while Jasper slips his hands around to pinch my nipples. Jasper then slips his other hand between mine and Emmett's bodies stroking my sensitive clit vibrating me to the perfect tuning of Emmett's strokes.

In perfect synch they bring me hard, as I scream in pleasure shuddering between the two of them. Before I could come down from my climax Emmett is thrusting up into me slowly his grip tightening on my hips at the same time that Jasper's hands tighten on my breasts pinching the nipples hard making me elicit a sound that's a combination wail and grunt.

Jasper sends me so much lust, ecstasy and bliss that I don't even feel the pain of my barrier being broken, all I feel is the love and pleasure streaming out of the two of them into me.

Jasper kisses the back of my neck, sucking at the base causing my body to numb with pleasure as he slips two fingers coated with lubricate inside my ass. My body does not think about tensing up but relaxes completely in pleasure as Jasper hits me with loads of lust, desire and longing for the pleasure both of them are providing.

"Now, Jasper, please" I beg shuddering in pleasure as he removes his fingers and replaces them with the tip of his hard cock as Emmett scoots down and pulls me into a deep kiss while Jasper slowly pushes his way into my ass, grunting and groaning in pleasure from the feel of my tight ass surrounding his cock.

Jasper freezes as he drowns us in the pleasure he feels from slowly sinking deep inside my tight hole. My pleasure receptors overload from being filled by both of them and all I can do is cry out soundlessly in pleasure.

My hands tighten in Emmett's hair as his head falls back as he starts to feel Jasper's cock sliding slowly in, whispering, "Bella you feel so good…….hot….ugh…….wet…….FUCK!!!! It feels so good, the both of you at the same time; I can't describe the feeling in words right now because there are none."

Jasper's fingers tighten on my breasts painfully as he whispers, "Bella…….FUCK!!!!!....the………feel……….ugh……….of……………your……….warmth around…………….my cock……ugh…"

They both start thrusting together finding a rhythm while keeping me upright since all I can feel, see, touch is pleasure, waves upon waves of pleasure. Nothing I have ever felt can rival what I am feeling now as my body tightens in preparation for a release and just as I believe my body can't take anymore, I scream in pleasure losing control of my body as the pleasure sends my spiraling out of control.

We each growl primitively as we reach our climax at the exact same time and at that exact moment of our synchronization something beautiful and magnificent happens. Our minds became one screaming and roaring in pleasure, our bodies tremble and shudder against each other rubbing and grinding like our animals in heat.

We hear each other roaring in our minds picturing a blending of our essence as we saw ourselves hunting our favorite animal – me the heart of black female panther, Jasper the spirit of the male elk and Emmett the power of the grizzly bear.

We continue to scream in pleasure as we cycle wave after wave of ecstasy through each other, rapture crashes upon and through us along with the pure love the three of us feel for each other, we know in this moment in time how individually and together we fit as a unit.

We feel how we all bring the same amount of strength each of us have deep down inside. How the uniqueness of each individual balances out the entity that is us and our love as a whole. We feel it in that moment and the intenseness of the physical releasing of it sends us crashing through the universe exploding among the stars.

We all saw the same image of the supernova we loved watching explode in our mind before blinding us with its brilliance. We float back to earth truly feeling for the first time how each of us loved, adored, admired, trusted, desired, longed for each individual that made up our bond together.

Completely exhausted and spent we collapse in a heap onto the bed while I attempt to catch my breath as we lay back in our post coital bliss, I gasp out, "Was I the only one seeing stars?" as they laugh with me then cuddle me close.

**The next day…**

"Are you sure you are ready for this, precious?" Peter asks as both Jasper and Emmett growl at him while I snap, "Peter I realize you are my brother but _**that**_ nickname should only come from Jasper or Emmett, _**understand**_?!?!? So you'll have to come up with some other nickname for me."

"Yes, pumpkin" Peter says smirking before *SMACK* from Charlotte who says, "Stop antagonizing her."

I look at Jasper and Emmett whispering, "I love you precious" to both of them before saying, "I'm ready" as both Emmett and Jasper lean over my neck on opposite sides biting deeply, swallowing a mouthful of my blood before injecting as much venom as they can. They repeat the same actions over my heart as Peter and Charlotte each take a wrist and an ankle before Jasper and Emmett bite on the inside of each thigh.

The burning started with the bites but then tapered off and I just felt overheated, which was strange so I questioned them about it, "Shouldn't I be burning, shouldn't there be fire coursing through my veins?" I ask sleepily as I drift off into unconsciousness.

I hear from a distance, "What does she mean?"

I don't really sink into unconsciousness like I thought I would but seem to drift in space as see stars I love to gaze upon fly past me. The faces of Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte float by me, all of their faces are outlines in white. Then follows the faces Carlisle and Esme out lined in yellow, followed by the faces of Rose outlined in green, followed by the faces of Alice and Edward outlined in red.

I didn't understand the meaning of the colors but I would ask Peter if he knows when I wake up as I am wondering once again why I'm not burning up and consumed by fire like they said I would be.

**Peter POV**

"Shouldn't I be burning, shouldn't there be fire coursing through my veins?" Bella asks quietly.

"What does she mean?" Charlotte asks as we watch Bella lose consciousness.

I think back to what I know about vampire transformations, remembering the one transformation that stands out above the rest so I turn to Jasper and ask him, "Do you remember that newborn Ariel, Jasper?"

Jasper thinks or a moment before remembering, "She mentioned never burning during her transformation either; she ended up being part succubus didn't she?"

"Yes, but she didn't keep it after her newborn year was over, do you think it might have had something to do with needed to be part of a group like you three?"

"Maybe but we don't have anyone to ask and I refuse to call the Cullens, anyone who associates with them, or the Volturri for questions, is there any way we can get more information about this _troika_ without having to go through the usual channels?" Jasper asks quietly.

"I'll have to think about that" I reply looking at Bella in wonder again as I start noticing the subtle changes in her body.

**Emmett POV**

"Is it me or does anyone else notice a difference in Bella?" I ask looking down at her, her hair has lengthened and gotten fuller, a rich deep mahogany with highlights, her curves are fuller more seductive, she's gained several inches in height, her face has rounded out, with longer lashes, fuller blood red lips and what looks to be permanent eye makeup on.

But the most noticeable change is the fact that she still smells human and her skin has tanned out. All of the characteristics of a human but full vampire, however I'm still distracted by her scent – she smells like sex, apple pies, peach cobblers and orange blossoms all rolled into one, absolutely intoxicating.

Still looking at her I ask Jasper, "What does she smell like to you?"

**Jasper POV**

I vaguely hear Emmett asking, "Is it me or does anyone else notice a difference in Bella?" as I watch the subtle changes of Bella's transformation taking place thinking that if I thought she was beautiful to begin with she is fucking drop dead gorgeous now.

Her beautiful hair got longer, her curves became fuller, and her blood red lips that I can't wait to taste and her scent - she smells like sex, apple pies and peach cobblers and orange blossoms all rolled into one, absolutely intoxicating.

I close my eyes and inhale whispering, "She smells like sex, apple pies, peach cobblers and orange blossoms all rolled into one"

**Bella POV**

I've lost track of time and have no idea how long I have been out, I can hear bits and pieces of conversations going on around me as well as feel the two people that make up my circle, it's like there is a string attaching me to the two of them and I can feel when they are near or far.

"She's waking up" Charlotte calls through the house as we all hear the final thump of my heartbeat.

"Emmett, Jasper" I call right before my eyes flash open and I am instantly sitting up in bed. I look around the room noticing Charlotte peaking at me from the doorway with Peter standing in front of her grinning as Jasper and Emmett walk slowly towards me with their hands up in submission.

I giggle and smile asking out loud, "Does that poise mean both of you guys would like to be my subs now?" as I slowly raise myself up until I am kneeling on the bed as I run my hands through my hair and down my body.

Emmett and Jasper both fall under my spell, whatever it is, moaning out loud as Peter comes out of nowhere with, "Shouldn't you be blood crazed and acting like a maniac?"

"Way to ruin the moment Peter!" I snap before bouncing up and landing on the floor in front of Jasper and Emmett who are still entranced so I snap my fingers in front of their faces saying seductively, "Later boys" as I turn to Charlotte and say "Let's go hunting."

**Emmett and Jasper POV**

WTF!!?!?!?!

"What just happened?" they both ask realizing they are in the room alone with Peter who's just blinking his eyes.

"Where did they girls go?" Peter asks a few moments later when he comes out of the sex induced haze Bella put him in.

"Hmmm, Bella" both Emmett and Jasper murmur inhaling the faint aroma of her intoxicating scent.

**Charlotte POV**

Running back to the house after our sisterly bonding hunt, I realized Bella is going to make an excellent vampire, loyal, trustworthy and protective to the bone.

Watching her take down the two mountain lions was extremely erotic, her grace and skill – almost like she was born a full grown vampire, skipping the first 20 years of assimilating to being a vampire.

It's been great having her here and getting to know her, I'm going to miss her when she's gone.

"Don't worry, Charlotte, you and Peter can come and visit whenever you want and I'm pretty sure the guys will want to come and visit you was well."

I stop and turn to look at her wondering how she knew what I was thinking as she comes up to me and links our arms saying softly, "I don't know how I just do. Let's go our men are waiting."

**Bella POV 1 year later…**

During our remaining time with Peter and Charlotte my progress as a vampire was quick, I learned to pick up things as they went along without needing to be told more than once. My transformation also came accompanied with immunity to the scent of human blood that I was also able to pass on to Emmett and Jasper. Peter thinks it's because of our bond that I was able to give them that immunity as well.

I spent time on the computer and we were able to purchase more property surrounding around our house so we pretty much own the majority of the mountain our house is situated on. With so much property we actually border the Gunnison National Forest and I must say that our piece of heaven is abso-fucking-lutely breathtaking.

With our love of nature, they guys built several fire pit stops around the property specifically for star gazing with me, they are sturdy little four wall shacks with slanted sky lights giving us the ability to see the stars and constellations like we want.

The slanted glass suits both the need of when it snows, allowing the snow to slide right off but also still being able to see. One wall includes a full length double pained window to see down the mountain while another wall contains a large fire place. There is also a small storage room for blankets, wood and a refrigerator for animal blood if we decide not to go out hunting, although we have been managing not to have to hunt for weeks on end.

At the main house we have knocked down walls and installed large windows throughout the house since we are so far away from prying eyes and we want to be able to see who's coming at us from every direction. We customized the house with wood plank walls throughout since both the guys love the rustic feel of wood, however all of the fire places are made of stone and marble.

Jasper and Emmett custom built our bedroom and furniture for the over sized master bedroom and bath, with all of us sleeping in the same bed we need the space to move. After much discussion and bickering I finally overruled them both and decided on a double king sized bed that covers half of one of the walls.

That bathroom contains a 4 person shower with showerheads on three of the walls, including detachable massager heads and seats for sitting; as well as a custom made bathtub that fits all five of my new family members.

We also included a game room specifically for Emmett, a study for Jasper and a library for me, although all three of us use all the rooms. There are times that I come back from hunting to find Emmett curled up in front of the fire place in the library reading, turns out Emmett loves reading as much as we do.

We loaded our house with as many charming details as we could to make it feel like a place where we could be ourselves – such as a partially covered wrap porch, Jacuzzi room, a heated indoor pool, large four car garage with enough room to include three snowmobiles.

We had just finished a heavy make out session and were cuddling on our bed after having spent the majority of the morning putting the finishing touches on our house, when I start to have that feeling which tells us that we should be expecting company sometime soon.

We get up and dress heading outside to sit on the porch swing to await the arrival of our guests, it's as the intruders get closer to the hidden cameras that I realize who they are.

"Cullens" we gasp as the same time as we turn in unison towards the road that they would be coming up, the only one leading to the house we built. We all chuckle in unison wondering how long it will take them to find the road to the house, laughing harder wondering how long it took them to find us since we were not living in a conventional way.

My shield prevented them from finding us up until this point and we are all wondering what is was that enabled them to find us. Guess that is something I will have to ask them when they finally show up.

I've learned that not only does my shield prevent all mythical beings from finding us but I'm also able to mask out scent as well, it's now that this confrontation is coming to a head that I am extremely happy Edward was never able to read my mind because lots of things I thought during out time together would have truly pissed him off.

Of course we made sure that both Peter and Charlotte were able to get through, whether they were alone or together. As it is we were expecting a visit from them soon, Charlotte was looking forward to spending some time with me while the boys went on a hunting trip together. Plus she wants to help me with understanding my powers some more.

So the thought of how difficult it was for Alice to pinpoint our location was always of such fun to deliberate and enjoy a laughing moment between us.

Up here in the mountains we are able to take time for ourselves, Jasper is able to catch up on his reading, Emmett can play games to his heart's content and I can meditate on controlling my powers.

Yes, powers, how many at this point we are unsure of, they show up at the oddest of moments. So far I have telekinesis, the four elements, the power to freeze people, astral projection, the ability to control people and absorb their powers, the ability to stop time, a couple of succubus feature thrown in (of which I have no idea where they came from), and the ability to see the truth in all things.

Both Peter and I believe my powers are a result of being bitten by four vampires instead of just one, either way I am stoked about the enhancements that I've gotten.

I'm distracted from my rambling by the scent of the Cullens again as they get closer to the house, however I can also see them on the hidden security cameras that we had installed at the edge of our property. Won't they be in for a surprise when they finally see us, I CAN'T FUCKIN' WAIT!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Family Visit

**A/N – Unfortunately I no longer have ANY free time whatsoever, so I have to update when I can. I am still working on these stories however, life happens when you are having fun.**

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_Yes, powers, how many at this point we are unsure of, they show up at the oddest of moments. So far I have telekinesis, the four elements, the power to freeze people, astral projection, the ability to control people and absorb their powers, the ability to stop time, a couple of succubus features thrown in (of which I have no idea where they came from), and the ability to see the truth in all things._

_Both Peter and I believe my powers are a result of being bitten by four vampires instead of just one, either way I am stoked about the enhancements that I've gotten._

_I'm distracted from my rambling by the scent of the Cullens again as they get closer to the house, however I can also see them on the hidden security cameras that we had installed at the edge of our property. Won't they be in for a surprise when they finally see us, I CAN'T FUCKIN' WAIT!!!!!_

**Carlisle and Esme POV**

Approaching the sign for Fork, Washington I get the feeling that something bad has happened, something tragic. The place and atmosphere feel off, like a catastrophe has occurred and as I drive slowly through town I notice that all of the shops appear to have mourning signs hanging in them.

I glance at Esme hearing her gasp as I pull into the gas station I watch as she lifts a trembling hand to point at a sign hanging in the window.

_In Loving Memory of Chief Charles Swan _

_Beloved Friend, Father and Officer_

_In Loving Memory of Isabella Marie Swan _

_Beloved Daughter, Friend and Sister of the Quileute Tribe_

_They will always be remembered by the townspeople of Forks_

Included was a picture of Chief Swan and Bella standing in front of their house.

I completely forget about filling the gas tank and burn rubber out of there to Charlie and Bella's house. I stare in shock to what's left of the house sitting in the car listening to Esme cry in the seat next to me as I get out inspecting the burned ruins of what used to be Charlie and Bella Swans house.

I walk closer, ignoring the sound of another car pulling up, to see a plaque engraving at the foot of the stairs. As I read each word my shoulders hunch more and more.

_**Here stands the last reminder of a great man who contributed much to his community, always giving of his time and being the one person that you could turn to whenever you needed help. His trait of giving generously of himself passed on to his daughter, Bella, who was just as giving if not more of her love, friendship and kindness. They will both be truly missed and remembered always.**_

_**May they both rest in peace – October 2008**_

Bella was dead along with her father Charlie, it didn't say how they died but I would make it my mission to find out. My undead heart felt like it has been crushed and ripped out then dropped in a bucket of acid.

I had to find out what happened to her and Charlie, maybe if I went passed the hospital I could find out, maybe Jacob would know, I wonder if he would talk to me.

Just as I am thinking that I smell werewolves in the forest behind the house. Turning to my family I notice that Edward is writhing in agony on the ground near the car, but for some reason I somehow don't seem to care about his feelings right now, mainly because he is the reason that we left in the first place.

I notice Edward tense up, but before he can make a move to get up I say harshly, "STAY!" before turning to continue to the back yard where I see Sam standing at the edge of the forest surrounded by seven large, growling wolves.

Before I can say anything Sam tilts his head to the side and the wolves quiet their growling but don't back down. Sam then grimaces quietly before saying harshly, "This land is sacred and your _family_ is not welcome here. I will speak to you at your house later after I speak with the Elders."

"DON'T. COME. HERE. AGAIN. EVER" Sam growls before turning and sprinting into the woods followed closely by the rest of his pack.

I am left speechless by his abruptness and by the fact that he said we are not welcomed here, unsure of what he means by that since this area was never a part of the original treaty. I guess I would have to wait until we spoke later tonight. Still in shock I return to the car to see that Alice and Rose have been able to get Edward back in the car, restraining him from attacking while Esme remains quiet.

They all look at me questioningly and my only response is, "We'll all find out later."

I take one last look at the house, eerily quiet and desolate sitting amongst the rest of the nicely done houses, wondering what the hell could have happened here for them to not have torn it down and rebuilt something different in its place.

Several hours later found me sitting outside on the back porch listening to Edwards' useless sobbing having left Bella, Alice and Rose going through her wardrobe in some futile attempt to fill their time until we left. Esme was sitting some feet from me in her garden just staring at what's left of the flowers that Bella and she had planted before everything happened.

Just as I had planned to go to the border line in search of Sam to find my answers he comes sauntering from out of the woods to my left, again with seven large wolves surrounding him; I notice there are four different ones that were not with him this morning. He stops a few feet in front of the woods watching me as I walk towards him, but before I can get within arm's reach of him the wolves start growling and snapping their teeth.

I hastily step back a couple of steps as the rest of my family members, minus Esme, come to join me crouching in attack positions to which Sam just smirks at me before saying coldly, "Give me a reason."

I turn towards my so-called children saying harshly, "Enough the treaty will not be broken by your petty differences."

I turn back to Sam and start to ask, "What happened…."

Sam glowers and interrupts, "You _leeches_ left unfinished business behind in your rush to vacate town. Charlie Swan and one of our own suffered the consequences of your selfishness. Bella disappeared soon after the funeral and the house _**mysteriously**_ burned down three days later, these came in the mail one week later."

Sam finishes throwing down an envelope at my feet before turning to leave.

"Sam…… please…..wait" I start as he reaches the trees with the wolves walking backwards behind him.

"What do you mean _one of your own_?" Esme asks before I can get the words past the agony chocking my throat.

"Jacob Black" Sam replies solemnly as the wolves howl in pain before disappearing into the woods after Sam.

"What do you mean unfinished business?" I call out still stunned from the other news.

"A red-headed _leech_" we all hear drift from the woods, which causes all of the family to gasp in shock. Victoria came back for Bella, Charlie and Jacob died instead.

I stand stunned for a moment before reaching down to pick up the envelope, turning around to go and sit next to Esme in the garden in front of Bella's flowers. Opening the envelope I pull out a copied legal paper and read the letter, sitting back again in shock and disbelief.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asks, as I glance up in the direction that Sam left before silently handing her the piece of paper. Staggering to my feet in pain I head into the house retreating to my study where I lock the door. Sitting down at my desk I put my head in my hands and sob silently.

The legal paper from the envelope stated that the Swan house and the surrounding land now belonged to the Quileute tribe; the treaty has been rectified to include all land belonging to the tribe.

The Cullens could go into town but not go near Bella Swan's house ever again. The letter was signed by Bella Swan and notarized before a judge and the council. The house is to remain standing as is – a reminder to the Quileute tribe, and the Cullens of the family that had been lost because of the mythical world. While no one else would know or understand both the Cullens and the Quileute tribe would.

A reminder of the cost and consequences of what happens when loose ends are not tied up and taken care of, a reminder that choices effect everyone not just some.

**Bella POV**

About 10 minutes before they reach us the phone rings as Emmett, Jasper and I get comfortable on the specially built lounge chair sitting on the front porch. I flip the phone on and put it on speak as I casually drawl out, "Hello Peter, yes we can smell them, no I will not kill them yet, no we are not going to tell them that I am a vampire it's none of their concern and I could give a fuck about how they feel about my current state of life. Are you and Charlotte still coming to visit in a couple of days?"

Emmett and Jasper look at me grinning, chuckling quietly as Peter mumbles, "Damn, she's got my power."

I laugh boisterously snuggling deeper into the arms of my other halves as we turn our heads together at the sound of snapping twigs.

"You guys are outside" Peter says quietly as I hear Charlotte say in the background, "FUCK YEAH!!! I wouldn't want them soiling my house either."

"Damn straight Charly" I reply as Jasper and Emmett grin at me before snickering as they glance at each other and the same thought crosses our minds of fucking with them some more.

"I gotta go brother, I wanna fuck with them some more as they come up the path" I moan into the phone feeling both Emmett and Jaspers hands run across my body.

I giggle as Peter gets quiet and Charlotte giggles, "GO WOMAN!!! Don't worry Peter she is still going to be your baby sister" as I hang up and give myself over to the pleasure their hands are bringing me.

I moan in pleasure as they both latch on to each of my breasts through my bra while their hands join together and slip inside my pants. They growl in pleasure upon discovering that I am going commando, biting my breasts in pleasure as their hands slip further down. Jasper continues on to thrust two fingers deep inside my aching core while Emmett rubs feverishly on my clit.

"Ugh….yes….right there" I moan out loud hearing a roar of frustration come from three out of the five vampires coming closer, frustration because they can't see the house under the shield. I completely ignore them as I reach down grasping both Jasper and Emmett in my hands and pumping them for a few moments before shredding their clothes and kneeling on the lounger in front of Jasper.

I take him into my mouth bobbing up and down feverishly as he wraps my hair around his hand tightly pushing my head to go faster as Emmett moves in behind me thrusting deep inside me with a guttural groan as Jasper hisses when I moan my pleasure around his cock deep inside my mouth.

"Bella" they both groan in unison as I open us completely to each other cycling our lust and need, extremely ecstatic right now that as a vampire I have no gag reflex because just then I deep throat Jasper as Emmett starts slamming into me.

We are all caught up in our passion, lust and possessive that unknowingly my shield thickens until it blocks out all sound. Jasper roars out his pleasure as he fills my mouth with his delicious essence that I swallow down eagerly right before I scream out my pleasure pressing my face into the crease at Jaspers hip as Emmett starts thrusting madly gripping my hips tightly. Emmett roars his release I bite down on Jasper's hip as he hisses and jerks in pleasure when I moan into his skin.

I collapse exhausted against Jasper as Emmett struggles not to fall down and crush the both of us, I giggle as Jasper maneuvers us to a different position so that Emmett can cuddle up against us.

We turn our heads together to see Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Rose break through the trees surrounding our house, watch as they halt to gaze at the house, listen as Edward says, "There's some kind of shield around the house, I can't see or hear anything."

"Bella are you" Emmett starts as I shiver when his cold breath blows across my back "doing that" Jasper finishes.

"Yes" I reply giggling, "but don't ask me how. I just thought about how I didn't want them to just be able to come into our house and soil it with their filth, but I guess it came out stronger than I intended because they can't see or hear anything. Although they could before you both successfully distracted me, but then I remembered what Peter said the night before I was turned, that I could blink through time and I think that's what happened, but only inside the shield."

"We'll have to ask Peter about it when he gets here, because we're going in this blind. I don't know half of what I can do and I have a feeling that something bad might happen. My rage and anger from before has not gone away and I don't want it coming to the surface when I least expect it, I want us to be prepared for anything."

"So you're shield is kind of like a two way mirror" Jasper says as Emmett finishes, "we can see out but they can't see it."

"Apparently" I say shrugging nonchalantly as I wiggle my way out of their arms, "Time to greet the family" I sneer walking into the house to grab some clothes as Emmett and Jasper stand and follow behind me. As we leisurely redress ourselves I slowly pull the shield down from around the house so that by the time that we return to the porch they are able to hear us stroll out and get comfortable on the lounger.

It's only as I am getting comfortable between Emmett's legs with Jasper's head lying in my lap with my fingers running through his hair that I allow them to see us completely.

The three of us gaze at them calmly and coldly watching as Edward stops and just stares at the three of us.

"Bella?" Esme and Carlisle gasp in surprise seeing me alive while Rose and Alice stands there fuming.

"Bella…what….how…are…when?" Edward stutters as I lean back deeper into the comfort of my loves arms, stroking my other hand up Emmett's arm in a soothing caress.

"You know for a 100 year old vampire, you're kind of slow _Eddie_" I murmur without getting up to welcome them.

"BOTH OF MY BROTHERS!!?!?!?!" Edward growls out walking towards us as we continue to lounge back comfortably coming down from our orgasmic high, I smile slightly as he fumes more becoming aware of the scent of my arousal in the air. Unknown to any of them I had surrounded us by my physical shield that could become undetected if I wanted it to be.

Emmett and Jasper stand up and crouch in front of me ready to attack but calming slightly when I sit up to run my hands up both their backs into their hair massaging the backs of their necks. They groan and shudder simultaneously before sliding back down to wrap me in their arms. I giggle as they each nuzzle my neck at the same time in the exact spot that they both know I love and that makes me hot instantly.

I groan forgetting Edward standing there growling, forgetting Alice and Rose sending waves of jealousy and anger towards me, forgetting Carlisle and Esme standing there in shock. I forget everything as I feel both of their hands slide into my hair and start massaging my scalp just the way I love it, giving me that feeling every time as my knees get weak. I hiss and feel my body tighten in response as my knees give way and I shudder in more pleasure as they chuckle in unison against my neck.

Because of our unique connection, I have a little of Jasper's empathy power and I can feel the anger and jealousy streaming from Edward, as well as the jealousy and anger streaming from both Alice and Rose. I feel shock, curiosity and guilt from Carlisle, then guilt and love from Esme as I laugh silently because I don't care anymore what he or they feel or think regarding me and my boys, well men.

"How could you do this to me Bella? I love you." Edward asks sulking in pain and regret of leaving me.

I push them away taking a step forward, both of them moving in behind me as I start snarling as Edward. Looking at him in disgust I run my eyes over him before looking at the others, then back at him as I sneer in hatred, "How could _**I**_ do this to _**you**_!!! **YOU** LEFT ME!!! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!! **YOU** DIDN'T **WANT** **ME** REMEMBER?!?!? **YOU** DIDN'T **LOVE** **ME** REMEMBER!?!?! **YOU** LEFT ME **ALONE** IN THE FUCKING WOODS AFTER DESTROYING ME AND MY HEART THAT **YOU** DIDN'T WANT!!!!!! And now you have the nerve to come back, ignoring the fact that you told me I wasn't good enough for you!!!"

Emmett and Jasper growl in anger finally realizing what caused my human vampire state when they first found me 9 months ago, finally knowing the real reason behind it, realizing that what Edward told them and me were two different things.

"Did it even occur to you how _**devastated**_ I would be? How the things _**you**_ said _**tore**_ my whole world apart? Did you even realize how much I loved you, GAVE UP FOR YOU!! The family I **LOST** because of you and your _**fucking**_ love? I LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU!!! Charlie is gone because of you!!!!"

"Bella, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I warned you about the dangers of being involved in our world. I was only trying to protect you; I left because I loved you. I thought if we moved away the danger would leave with me."

"LIAR!," I roar, "That's not why you left Edward, you left because you didn't want me finding out about the affair you were having with Alice, while you always pushed me away."

I ignore the gasps of shock coming from Carlisle, Esme and Rose as Emmett and Jasper stiffen behind me remembering our conversation that morning in the hotel room.

"I broke that off before I was with you."

My scream of rage was primal as a gust of wind came from nowhere directly at Edward sending him crashing through the rock formations we had stacked in front of the house as the primal human side of me surfaced. I vaguely think damn fucker as he ruins my memory of the first fun we had upon arriving here at our new house.

Emmett and Jasper gasp in shock instinctively grabbing me as they drop to their knees on either side of me, wind builds up twisting and curling around our clothes. Their grip tightening as their hand slides down my arm and they anchor themselves into the floor trapped inside the violent tornado that instantly appeared around the three of us.

"WHY???" All three of us hear me scream in my head, and then they both wince in pain from the rage coursing through my body as they pull me down between the two of them.

The instant more of our skin touches my rage is washed away on the tide of our bonded love and I whimper in pleasure from the intensity of it. The three of us smile in unison at the sound of my whimper, because it happens every time they touch me together.

The tornado evaporates as does the rage while the three of us huddle there quietly soaking in each other, floating and basking in the moment as our love flows between each other bringing us waves and waves of peace and tranquility.

"I don't believe it." I hear Carlisle and Esme murmur in unison, "The Triumvirate?"

"Well, that was something that I didn't see coming." Alice says quietly as I open my eyes to see the family standing around a shaken and shocked Edward who is still lying on the ground. I laugh because I knocked Edward on his self righteous sanctimonious ass, something I've wanted to do for awhile now.

I laugh with Emmett and Jasper laughing with me simply because they love the sound of my laughter as I love theirs. I would wonder later if they knew what I was really laughing at and if they were laughing about the same thing, while they'll wonder later how both of them were able to hear me as well as each other at the same time when I screamed. The three of us will wonder about lots of things by the time the family finally settles in, just not in our house because I was not allowing it.

Standing up with the assistance of my heroes, I ask calmly and coldly, "What are you doing here?"

Carlisle and Esme look down in shame while Rosalie, Edward and Alice look anywhere but directly at us.

"WE ARE WAITING!!!" we snap in unison as we present a united front.

"We were concerned about you when we heard the news of your death, we went back to Forks looking for answers" replied Alice quietly.

"Yeah, right" I snort in disgust, "it took you this long to be concerned. Who were you really concerned about Alice?" I ask sneering at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming, _**seer**_," I sneer, "**you** and **your** fucking visions of the future that **you** want, fuck everyone else."

Alice looks shocked at my tone of voice and starts to get angry, "I was concerned about you Bella, as well as Jasper and Emmett."

I hear the subtle growling from Emmett and Jasper as we _**feel**_ her fakeness; in truth we _see_ her anger, jealousy and resentment.

"You can stop" Emmett starts "with your fake" I continue "concern Alice" Jasper finishes as Edward gets up and just looks at us in wonder.

I shake off Emmett's and Jasper's hold stalking towards her, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING TO OUR HOME, ACTING LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE?!?!?!?!?" I roar in rage, "You fucking BITCH!!!! Get the fuck out of our house!!!!"

Rosalie steps forward, "Bella, you keep saying 'our house', what do you mean?"

I snap my head towards Rosalie and sneer, "_**EXACTLY**_ what I said, _**OUR HOUSE **_– mine, Jasper's and Emmett's. And last time I checked the three of us are adults and we can do anything we damn well please."

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Edward all start talking at once which pisses me off causing me to roar, "ENOUGH!!!"

"YOU fuckers left us, we don't have to justify anything to you" I sneer as Jasper and Emmett growl behind me.

"But Bella," Alice starts as she moves to step forward and Jasper moves in to my side.

"_But Bella,_ nothing" I sneer in disgust, "YOU were supposed to be my best friend. Some fucking friend you are, fucking my boyfriend behind my back _and_ Jaspers, lying to us. Who needs enemies when I have a fucking friend like you?"

"As a matter of fact, all of you get the fuck away from our house. When, _**AND IF**_, we want to talk to you, we'll do the summoning."

"Jasper" Alice asks looking at him as Rose asks, "Emmett" and they both step forward to place a hand against my back.

"She said get out" they both say in harmony.

"What has she done to you guys?" asks Alice looking confused, angry and jealous.

"She helped us heal from your betrayal" says Jasper looking at Alice and Edward.

"Our bond is strong and will not be destroyed by your pettiness" says Emmett looking at Rosalie.

Edward has remained silent, jealousy, rage and confusion streaming from him like water trickling from a broken toilet as he stares in concentration between Jasper and Emmett.

"I can't read you two anymore" Edward says in frustration as both Emmett and Jasper laugh responding in unison, "Yeah? About fucking time."

I smile and giggle replying, "You're welcome precious."

"GET OUT! Don't call us, we'll call you" I demand harshly pulling Jasper and Emmett closer.

As Carlisle walks away I say, "Yes, Carlisle we know about what we've become" and I smile wickedly when he looks back over his shoulder at me.

I silently watch as they slowly make their way back down the path from the house before taking a deep breath grabbing Jasper and Emmett's hands as I close my eyes and concentrate on strengthening my shield.

I want to make sure that the three of us are properly strengthened for the upcoming drama the stupid Cullen's always bring with them.

**Carlisle POV **

Walking at a human pace down the path back to the car I ask quietly, "Esme what have we done? Where did we go wrong in raising this family?"

"I don't know Carlisle; I think it started when we allowed favoritism to take control. I feel that Edward used being our first 'child' against us all these years or maybe we just let him take advantage of that position."

"Because we loved him, we just let it go instead of nipping it in the bud when we were given the chance during his rebellious years" I reply quietly getting to the car and watching as Rose picked up rocks and starts throwing them.

"Instead of putting our foot down when Rose came along we were so concerned about bowing to his happiness and being blind in ours" Esme replies as Alice looks dejectedly up the hill at the silhouette of the house.

"How do we fix this" we both ask at the same time; then smile at each other before I pull her into a much needed hug.


	9. Chapter 9 Reality

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_**Carlisle POV **_

_Walking at a human pace down the path back to the car I ask quietly, "Esme what have we done? Where did we go wrong in raising this family?"_

"_I don't know Carlisle; I think it started when we allowed favoritism to take control. I feel that Edward used being our first 'child' against us all these years or maybe we just let him take advantage of that position."_

"_Because we loved him, we just let it go instead of nipping it in the bud when we were given the chance during his rebellious years" I reply quietly getting to the car and watching as Rose picked up rocks and starts throwing them._

"_Instead of putting our foot down when Rose came along we were so concerned about bowing to his happiness and being blind in ours" Esme replies as Alice looks dejectedly up the hill at the silhouette of the house._

"_How do we fix this" we both ask at the same time; then smile at each other before I pull her into a much needed hug._

**Carlisle POV**

Turning to the family I announce, "Bella is right, we can't just expect to come back and have things return to the way they were. We must earn their love and trust back if we want to be a part of their lives again."

"I did nothing wrong" Edward states arrogantly, "I left her for her own good and she repays me by whoring around with my two_ brothers_."

"I agree with Edward" Rose says condescendingly, "Bella is the whore that stole my man and I plan on getting him back."

"While I don't wholeheartedly agree with these two, I don't feel as if I have anything to apologize for or earn back, if anything she should be grateful that I deemed her good enough to have my sloppy seconds" Alice snaps.

Esme gasps in shock before snarling, "The three of you should be ashamed of yourselves and until you can see the error of your ways consider yourselves disowned. Carlisle let's go" Esme says as I stand there stunned.

As she gets to the car she turns around and states, "Consider the clothes on your backs and what's left of your back accounts severance packages, I'm cutting you all off."

Stiffening in anger Esme hisses, "Better yet, consider the clothes on your backs severance pay because you three don't deserve anything else."

Leaving them standing there in shock I slide behind the wheel and head down the hill and towards the hotel that we booked.

I think about everything that has happened in the past month from finding out about Bella to truly seeing my so-called children for who they really are.

I listen absentmindedly as Esme calls the hotel to cancel the other rooms and calling the banks to have all of their cards cancelled as well as closing their bank accounts and removing their names from our holdings.

Looking over at her when she grabs my hand and squeezes it I know she is feeling and thinking the same thing I am – wondering when Bella, Jasper and Emmett will call.

Upon reaching the hotel, Esme heads straight up to our room, getting on the computer to completely sever all ties with our supposed children.

Removing their names from all properties, all accounts and confirming that their cards all cancelled. As she is doing things to calm her nerves I begin to calm mine by making my first call.

Subconsciously I know not to call Aro and his brothers because they would want to seize Bella, Jasper and Emmett, adding them to his collection of sadistic guards and that I can't allow.

I figured the best way of making amends and redeeming ourselves is to help them gather as much information about their triumvirate connection as I can.

The more information they have they better prepared they will be for any coming battles and the only person I know that would help is….

"Hello"

"Hello Eleazar**, **I need your help."

**Edward POV**

"Damn you Bella! She is ruining all my plans!" I roar out in frustration.

"_**Your plans**_, what about the rest of us here, she's ruining this family, I knew we should have killed her when we had the chance" Rose growls throwing more rocks.

"How could you not have seen this coming, Alice?" I snarl, "Bella is supposed to be with me or alone in her own misery."

"How was I supposed to know that she would be able to block me, huh? Wait, I wonder if this has anything to do with you not being able to hear her thoughts."

"Either way, Bella is MINE and I intend to get her back – one way or another" I growl menacingly.

**Alice**

"Well, how was I to know that she would not succeed in killing herself after being sent into misery from you leaving her? I figured Jasper would return to the miserable existence he was living before I found him in the diner or even return to those two blood drinker friends of his and wallow in his misery for the next 100 years."

"It never occurred to me that he would _hook_ _up_ with Bella and Emmett. EWW! I never realized he had a thing for men either" I rely condescendingly shuddering in disgust.

**Rosalie**

"Well he _did_ have a life before you kidnapped him from the diner, maybe he was into men then" I sneer smiling evilly.

"All I know is Emmett is mine, I didn't save him from that bear for nothing and both Jasper and Bella better have their fun now because I'm coming for what's mine."

"Did you see how they acted around her?" I ask, "What was that about?"

Both Edward and Alice turn to look at me whispering in fear, "_The Triumvirate_."

"Huh?" I ask watching them glance at each other before taking off in the same direction as Esme and Carlisle. Growling in anger at being left out of their silent conversation again I take one more look up the hill before charging after them.

**Carlisle POV**

"Hello Carlisle, old friend, how can I help you?"

"Eleazar, what can you tell me about Triumvirates?"

There is a deafening silence on the phone for a moment then some shuffling and a closed door before Eleazar comes back on the phone, "Carlisle, do you realize what you are asking about?"

"Yes, its important Eleazar or I would not be asking" I state quietly.

"How important Carlisle, important enough to attract the Volturri down on our heads?"

"It's personally important Eleazar; I believe I have come across a _true troika_, more powerful than the Volturri. However, I can't give you more information than that because if it comes back to the Volturri I don't want you or your family trampled in the crossfire that might ultimately happen."

Eleazar is quiet for a moment before saying quietly, "I will help you Carlisle because I am curious but also because you are my friend and if this is the _troika_ of legend then I want to be there."

A small silence then, "Just give me some time to gather the information that you need."

I let out the breath that I am holding in then say quietly, "Thank you Eleazar, you don't know how much this truly means to me."

I hang up the phone and glance around for Esme to let her know what that Eleazar has agreed to help me find out more information.

It's only then that I notice she is gone and I have a feeling that I know where she is.

**Esme POV**

"I knew you would be the first one back" Bella sneers as Jasper and Emmet look on in amused anger.

Stepping to the side Bella motions with her hand, "Come on in and say your words before I change my mind."

I take a deep unneeded breath before straightening my shoulders and walking through the door.


	10. Esme's Apology

**Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_**Esme POV**_

"_I knew you would be the first one back" Bella sneers as Jasper and Emmet look on in amused anger._

_Stepping to the side Bella motions with her hand, "Come on in and say your words before I change my mind."_

_I take a deep unneeded breath before straightening my shoulders and walking through the door. _

I look around at what I can see and I'm impressed with how much it feels like a real home to me. It makes me realize how much is missing from our house to make it feel like a home.

Taking a deep breathe I turn around to see the three of them sitting on the sofa completely intertwined and relaxed with each other. I look at them for a moment longer mesmerized by the aura of completeness, love, and oneness that envelopes them.

Taking an unneeded deep breathe I begin, "First I want you to know that I did not want to leave you Bella, you brought a uniqueness with you that spreads to everyone you come in contact with. I voted against abandoning you to a life you would willingly give up to be a part of, I was outvoted and crushed under the many assurances that you would be okay."

"I let myself believe Edward when he claimed leaving you to live a human life would be the best thing for you. I realized too late that no one bothered to ask you what you wanted, not one of us approached you and asked your opinion on the matter. You came to us already grown up; in our many years of existing we seem to ignore anyone younger than us, especially humans."

"I told you repeatedly that you are part of our family and you should have been involved in any family concerns that came up. As part of our family, you should have been consulted first because this was about you."

I close my eyes then continue quietly, "Carlisle calls us a family, but in all our years together I don't think we've actually acted like a real one. On the outside looking in we were the perfect family, but inside there's been nothing but chaos that everyone ignores. In Carlisle's pursuit to maintain his and our humanity in the human world he's forgotten what being a vampire truly means."

"I know there are no words that can express how truly sorry I am, no words that I can say that will convey how devastated I was leaving you behind. I only hope that in time I can show you how much you really mean to me."

Looking at Jasper I take a deep breath as I attempt to control the shaking in my voice and say, "How I treated you was unforgivable, I should have told you the truth when I first found out. I should have stood firm and not let them convince me that it was in your best interest that you didn't find out about Edward and Alice."

"A real mother would have come to you without hesitation because your happiness is more important than mine. Seeing you happy makes me happy, or at least that's what I should have remembered, instead of trying to protect my so called family."

"Jasper, a real mother would have seen through the lie that you would go on a killing spree, I should have had faith in you without doubts. Knowing that you are stronger than they claim you to be, how strong you need to be because of your empathic abilities."

"Emmett," Esme says quietly, "I've taken you for granted all of these years, being the playful being that you are and forgot that you have feelings too, that you may think and see things differently, but you still see."

"You see so much but hold everything close to your heart. I ignored your cries for help and instead tried to hold what was left of us together. Too late did I realize that in order to fix the whole I had to start with the individuals first."

"I've lost my faith in family long before now, in helping Carlisle create this family that I used to replace my dead son. When it didn't work I started taking it out on you all, it is unacceptable and something that can't be forgotten or forgiven easily. I hope that you grant me the honor of being given a second chance."

I trail off quietly fearful that I won't be given a second chance to be a part of their life again, watching curiously as their heads tilt towards each other as if acknowledging a thought the other had.

**Bella POV**

I always knew Esme would be the first one to apologize, must be that ingrained sense of false motherhood. Her son died for a reason, sorry truth hurts doesn't it, did it ever occur to her that maybe motherhood was not for her. I mean I knew when I was a kid that I would never have children, selfish yes, but also moral. I spent my early childhood taking care of Renee, then I moved in with Charlie and starting taking care of him, I guess I always knew subconsciously that children would not be part of my destiny.

Or maybe I just made the decision one day, just out of the blue, to not want children. Having spent my whole life taking care of others, it's nice to be the one being taken care of for once. I don't have to worry about a thing because they always know what I need even before I do; instinctual really, I've figured it's probably a result of our essences combining. I love them to death, they are extremely precious to me and now that I have them, I'm not giving them up.

_We love you too; Bella and you are just as precious to us as we are to you. We will never leave you; you will never be alone ever again._

I tilt my head from side to side in acknowledgement sending out waves of love to the two of them and smiling brightly when I feel their love fill my body up.

Taking a deep breathe I ask softly, "Has it never occurred to you that maybe you weren't meant to be a mother? I mean the death of your first son would be devastating to anyone, the death of a loved one period is a harsh reality that I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Silence greets my statement as she looks at me in shock then anger then shock again. I snuggle down further between my two men as I wait for her to process through her emotions; apparently they've been bottled up for way too long. I realize that she's pretty much suppressed all emotions pertaining to family and I wonder how long she's been doing it or even if she's noticed at all.

"What was it, a thought – a feeling – did someone tell you how good of a mom you would be – did you read it somewhere – or did you always want to be a mother?" I ask quietly assuring her, "I'm actually very curious."

She looks at me in silence for a long moment then silently bows her head in acknowledgement of the truth found in my statements. I get up and approach her slowly and stop short of being able to touch her, I don't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Esme, because you weren't happy, nothing you ever did would bring you happiness, being blinded by ignorance does not excuse your actions, nor does it give you the right to smother someone else with your guilt, sorrow or anything else. Until you find happiness within yourself, nothing outside of you will bring you happiness."

I turn around in silence walking slowly back to my men, feeling their giddiness even before I get to them, they both reach up for me and I tumble gently into their laps snuggling deeper into their embrace as we wait impatiently for Esme to get her shit back together.

We look up to see Esme standing by the door and turn as one to look her in the eye as she whispers, "It was wrong for me to come so soon expecting everything to go back to the way it was, that family is gone, destroyed by petty differences – I wonder if anything is salvageable at all or if it's even worth it to try."

"I apologize humbly once again for all the tragedy that has befallen your life because of us Cullen's and I will hold on to the little bit of hope I have that eventually we can all be friends again. Goodbye and have a great life."

We watch silently as Esme walks out the door closing it softly behind her – we remain quiet until we can no longer hear her and our oasis of peace and tranquility returns to us.


End file.
